ER 16x01 Reunion
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: Meses se passam desde o ultimo episódio e o canal de Weaver pede que ela faça um documentário sobre seus anos no PS. Ela então roda o país fazendo os convites. Doug e Carol em Seattle, Corday em Durhan, Abby e Luka em Boston... E a reunião vai acontecer
1. Chapter 1

**previously, on ER: Neela foi embora pra morar com Ray. Sam e Gates parecem ter reatado e Morris fez um pré-convite de casamento pra Claudia. Semanas depois de receber um rim vindo de seattle, Carter convida Weaver, Benton, Susan, Elizabeth e Rachel para a inauguração do Centro Carter. Benton e Corday gostaram de se reencontrar. Carter ainda recebe uma visita dúbia de Makemba e fica na dúvida se permanece ou não no County.**

...  
_**16x01 - REUNION - PARTE 1**_

**CENA 1 - EMISSORA DE TELEVISÃO EM MIAMI**  
Setembro de 2009. Miami, Califórnia. Num movimentado estúdio de TV, dois âncoras estão prestes à entrar ao vivo para a edição noturna do jornal local. Os funcionários fazem os últimos ajustes antes do programa começar, e da ilha de edição, um estagiário recebe de Kerry Weaver uma matéria. Em cima da hora.  
_Weaver_: **Aqui está. Leve isso já!**  
O estagiário corre com a arquivo em mãos.

Com satisfação no olhar de "dever cumprido" estampado em seu rosto, Kerry, vestindo um terno executivo cinza, toma rumo contrário ao estagiário e se prepara pra sair do estúdio, quando é interrompida de maneira simpática por Courtney Brow, a diretora que a convidou pra sair do County e trabalhar numa TV de Miami.  
_Brow_: **Novamente em cima da hora.**  
_Weaver_: **Me desculpe** - sorrindo - **a edição demorou mais do que eu esperava.**  
_Brow_: **Tudo bem, é a matéria de encerramento, não da abertura.**  
_Weaver_: **Mesmo assim... Foi tenso. Achei que não fosse conseguir. E eu pensando que esses momentos de urgência iam acabar como meus dias de PS.**  
_Brow_: **Bom ter mencionado. Era exatamente sobre isso que vim falar com você.**  
_Weaver_: **O que exatamente?**  
_Brow_: **Bem, na verdade é com o pessoal da direção. Mas acho que vai gostar.**

**CENA 2 - SALA DE DIREÇÃO**  
_Weaver_: **Uma matéria sobre meus colegas do County?**  
Kerry foi pega de surpresa. Ela está em pé ao lado de Courtney, e sentado à mesa à frente das duas, está o diretor de jornalismo da emissora, um senhor de 60 anos, não muito gordo, não muito careca, mas muito simpático.  
_Diretor_: **Seria interessante. As avaliações de suas matérias sempre têm um bom retorno e muitos dos telespectadores simpatizaram com você. **  
_Brow_: **Sua matéria no início do ano sobre o atendimento médico na Flórida foi no ponto. E um documentário sobre seus anos no County poderia ser uma continuação disso.**  
_Diretor_: **Exato. Mais um documentário do que uma matéria. Acredito que traria um bom retorno.**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Eu não tenho certeza se uma matéria sobre meus anos no hospital faria com que as pessoas se simpatizassem mais comigo.** - soltando um sorriso - **Acho que seria o contrário. **  
_Diretor_: **Que nada! Vai ser ótimo. Estamos dispostos à exibir como um especial do fim de ano, um segmento de uma hora com suas gravações.**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Certo... Mas... Muitos de meus colegas não trabalham mais no County. Se eu for até o PS, é possível que nem tenha muitos conhecidos pra entrevistas. **  
_Diretor_: **Viage pelo país. Reencontre seus colegas. **

Essa última sugestão deixou Weaver pela primeira vez interessada nesse trabalho.  
_Weaver_: **Certo. Certo, parece interessante. Como vai ser então? Qual minha equipe?**  
_Diretor_: **Bem, analise nossa pauta, dê suas sugestões e veremos como será. Mas acredito que dois cameras e um técnico de aúdio bastam.**  
Kerry solta um leve sorriso no rosto.

**CENA 3 - SALA DE WEAVER**  
Kerry está falando ao telefone, com um bloco de nota em mãos.  
_Weaver_: **Muito obrigada. Fico te devendo.**  
_Jerry_: **Não tem de que, Dra. Weaver.**  
_Weaver_: **Ah, e mais uma coisa...**  
_Jerry_: **Já sei. Nunca tivemos essa conversa. Até logo.**  
_Weaver_: **Obrigada, Jerry. Até mais.** - pondo o gancho no fone, com felicidade no rosto

Atualizando as anotações no papel, Kerry lista uma série de nomes e endereços, organizadas por estado. Ela parece cada vez mais feliz com essas pequenas ações. Boston, Abby e Luka, Ohio, Susan, Carolina do Norte, Elizabeth... e seu primeiro destino: Centro Médico da Universidade de Washington, em Seattle. Motivo da viagem: entrevistar Carol e Doug. Pena que ao ver o nome de Doug, seu sorriso não se mantem...

_entra a abertura de ER__  
__fanfic de thiago sampaio_


	2. Chapter 2

...  
_**16x01 - REUNION - PARTE 2**_

_é importante colocar em mente que a partir de agora, isso é um documentário de kerry weaver. ou seja, grande parte das "cenas" e diálogos serão filmados. imagine que toda ação é o que vemos sendo filmado pelos dois câmeras mais o técnico de áudio, que não interagem com os personagens. se você já assistiu The Office, sabe do que estou falando_

**CENA 4 - AEROPORTO DE MIAMI**  
Kerry está à espera de seu avião para embarcar. Toda a equipe já tem em mãos suas passagens. Sentada numa das cadeiras, ela fala de forma improvisada para as câmeras, coletando material de arquivo para aproveitar o que tem de melhor na edição final do documentário.  
_Weaver_: **Muito bem, estamos em Miami e é fim de tarde aqui na Flórida. Dentro de pouco tempo vamos embarcar para o outro lado do país, em Seattle. Lá devo encontrar dois colegas do tempo de County. Um deles é Carol Hathaway, enfermeira. Trabalhamos juntas por... cinco anos. Devo encontrar por lá o marido dela, Doug Ross. Médico pediatra. Trabalhamos juntos por cerca de quatro anos e... pra ser sincera, estou um pouco apreensiva com esse encontro.**

Kerry respira fundo e sorri sem graça.

_Weaver_: **Não sei se serei bem recebida. O fato é que pretendo marcar um dia com todos os meus ex-colegas para uma reunião e entrevista no PS de Chicago. E estou fazendo isso em ordem de dificuldade: estou visitando os que mais tem chances de recusar essa reunião. E se eu conheçou Doug Ross... é ele quem devo visitar primeiro.**

**CENA 5 - CARRO DE WEAVER, SEATTLE**  
Já no extremo noroeste dos Estados Unidos, Weaver dirige um carro alugado até o Centro Médico da Universidade de Washington. No banco do carona tem um câmera. Logo atrás dele há outro, e ao seu lado o técnico de som. Weaver continua com o brieffing.

_Weaver_: **No início de 99, há mais de dez anos, Doug Ross e eu chegamos ao máximo de nossa paciência um com o outro.** - olha para câmera ao seu lado - **Preciso admitir logo que eu não era nenhuma santa em meus tempos de hospital. Mas ele também não era nada bonzinho.** - volta a olhar pra estrada - **Portanto, ainda temos alguns assuntos inacabados. Não com Carol. Acredito que está tudo bem com ela... Mas não vejo um mar de rosas entre eu e Dr. Ross.** - sorri, novamente sem graça - **Essa será minha primeira entrevista para o documentário e deve ser importante para uma coisa. Como estou fazendo as visitas em segredo, Doug será minha referência. Se ele mostrar alguma resistência, talvez eu repense em meu método. Mas se ele me aceitar sem problemas... continuarei com as visitas surpresas.**

**CENA 6 - ENTRADA DO CENTRO MÉDICO DA UNIVERSIDADE DE WASHINGTON, SEATTLE**  
Kerry está mostrando suas credenciais para a segurança do hospital. Depois de certo tempo, ela retorna para falar com a equipe de gravação.  
_Weaver_: **Como eu suspeitava, eles não permitiram a entrada de câmeras... Façamos o seguinte: fiquem aqui fora no carro que vou tentar combinar com Carol e Doug uma entrevista à noite.**

**CENA 7 - PS DO CENTRO MÉDICO**  
Kerry já se encontra no PS do hospital universitário. O local é limpo, organizado e aparenta ter metade dos leitos do PS de Chicago. Ela segue até o recepcionista.  
_Weaver_: **Boa tarde, eu me chamo Kerry Weaver e trabalho para uma emissora de televisão. Pod...**  
_Recepcionista_: **Assine uma ficha e espere pelo médico.**  
_Weaver_: **Minha nossa.** - sorrindo - **Vocês recepcionistas de PS são sempre os mesmos.**  
_Recepcionista_: **Como disse?**  
_Weaver_: **Esqueça. Estou procurando duas pessoas. A enfermeira Carol Hathaway e o Dr. Doug Ross. Eles estão no turno de hoje?**  
_Recepcionista_: **Sim... Sim, eles estão. Dr. Ross está ocupado com um trauma e pode demorar um pouco. Mas a Sra. Hathaway está na diretoria e prestes a ir embora. Se for subir agora acho que pode encontrá-la.**  
_Weaver_: **Diretoria? Certo, em que andar?**

**CENA 8 - 6º ANDAR DO HOSPITAL UNIVERSITÁRIO**  
As portas do elevador se abrem e Kerry sai de dentro dele. Logo à sua frente à um mural com a localização de diversas salas. Depois de uma checagem ela ruma para o corredor à direita e topa de frente com uma porta. A placa inscrita a faz soltar o olhar de satisfação: "Diretora de Enfermagem - Carol Hathaway". Ela bate três vezes na porta.  
_Carol_: **Pode entrar.**  
Kerry abre a porta  
_Weaver_: **A diretora pode me receber?**  
_Carol_: **Kerry!** - abrindo bem os olhos e se levantando da cadeira

As duas colegas trocam um gostoso sorriso. Não há dúvidas de que Kerry está sendo bem recebida e de que Carol ficou feliz com a visita surpresa. Ambas se abraçam forte:  
_Carol_: **O... o... o que faz aqui?**  
_Weaver_: **É uma visita surpresa. **  
As duas param de se abraçar e se encaram de maneira singela uma para outra, que vestem roupas muito parecidas.  
_Carol_: **Olhe pra você... Não mudou nada.**  
_Weaver_: **Obrigada. Já você está muito mais bonita. E de cargo novo...**  
_Carol_: **Pois é... Uau! Ehr... Sente-se, sente-se. Quer alguma coisa pra beber?**  
_Weaver_: **Não obrigada.**

Enquanto seguia rumo até uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Hathaway, a enfermeira finalmente percebe que Weaver não manca mais. E pergunta de maneira irônica.  
_Carol_: **Kerry, roubaram sua muleta?**  
_Weaver_: **Não...** - rindo bastante - **Eu... operei o quadril. Não preciso mais de uma muleta.**  
_Carol_: **Isso é ótimo!** - sentando-se - **Bom pra você! Nossa... Quanto tempo.**  
_Weaver_: **Exato.**  
_Carol_: **E... e o que veio fazer?** - ainda sorrindo  
_Weaver_: **Recuperar esse tempo perdido. Fazer uma pequena reunião.**  
_Carol_: **Como assim?**  
_Weaver_: **Bem, eu... saí do County faz alguns anos e mudei de profissão.** - entrega um cartão - **Sou repórter de um canal em Miami.**  
_Carol_: **Não me diga.** - pegando e lendo o cartão - **Que ótimo, Kerry. Doug me disse faz um tempo que você havia saído, mas não sabia do trabalho na TV. Que legal.**  
_Weaver_: **Doug sabe que eu saí do County?**  
_Carol_: **Dois funcionários do County passaram aqui meses atrás... Mas achei que ele estava brincando. Eu não imagino você saindo do County.**  
_Weaver_: **Pois é. As pessoas mudam.** - inclinando-se em direção à Carol e apertando as próprias mãos uma com a outra - **Esse é mais ou menos o motivo de eu estar aqui. Me pediram pra fazer uma matéria com meus ex-colegas de Chicago. Daí, estou marcando com todos eles um dia de gravação e entrevistas lá no PS.**  
_Carol_: **Ehr... Como?** - sorrindo - **Ir pra Chicago?** - meio que incrédula  
_Weaver_: **Vai ser interessante. E vocês são minha primeira parada.**  
_Carol_: **Eu... nem sei o que dizer, Kerry.**  
_Weaver_: **Diga "sim".**  
_Carol_: **Claro,** - sorrindo - **fácil dizer, mas...**  
_Weaver_: **É bem simples. Nós fazemos uma pequena entrevista com vocês hoje, sobre com estão desde que deixaram o hospital, e depois fazemos uma pequena reunião no County.**  
_Carol_: **E com "vocês", está querendo dizer "eu e Doug", certo?**  
_Weaver_: **Certo...**

As duas se olham, soltando um sorriso bem simples, que movimenta apenas o lado direito de suas bocas.  
_Weaver_: **Eu passei no PS e disseram que ele estava num trauma. Daí vim pra cá.**  
_Carol_: **Sim, isso mesmo. Éramos pra ter saído faz 15min, mas um paciente chegou então adiantei uma papelada enquanto espero por Doug.**  
_Weaver_: **Bem, então o que farão essa noite? Podemos fazer a pré-entrevista hoje na casa de vocês?**  
_Carol_: **Ehr... Como?** - sem graça - **Agora? Hoje?**  
_Weaver_: **Isso. Minha equipe de gravação não pode entrar no hospital, mas...**  
_Carol_: **Não sei, Kerry. Não temos compromisso, mas tenho que ver com Doug antes.**  
_Weaver_: **Claro...**

As duas se olham, agora um pouco sem graça. Diante de alguns segundos de silêncio, Weaver resolve quebrar o gelo.  
_Weaver_: **Como estão as gêmeas?**  
_Carol_: **Ótimas!** - abrindo um sorriso e mostrando uma foto das duas - **Farão 10 anos em novembro.**  
_Weaver_: **Nossa, já estão nessa idade?** - vendo as fotos - **Elas estão lindas, Carol...**  
_Carol_: **E você?**  
_Weaver_: **O que tem eu?**  
_Carol_: **Teve... filhos?**  
_Weaver_: **Ow, claro!** - pegando uma foto na bolsa - **Henry. Cinco anos e meio.**  
Enquanto Weaver de maneira orgulhosa mostrava a foto do filho, Doug entra na sala.  
_Doug_: **Carol, me desculpe. Demorou mais do que eu esperava. Tive que colocar um avent...**  
E ele vê Kerry.

Carol recebe a foto de Weaver, que recua ao encosto da cadeira meio que em camera lenta. Enquanto Hathaway sorri com a situação, Doug coloca as duas mãos no bolso, abaixa a cabeça, levanta a maçã da bochecha direita e resmunga sorrindo.  
_Doug_: **Dia de visitas...**  
Kerry resolve se levantar, fica de frente pra Ross e dá a mão pra que ele a comprimente.  
_Weaver_: **Olá, Doug.**  
_Doug_: **Kerry...** - ele não demora em dar a mão - **É uma... surpresa vê-la aqui.**  
_Weaver_: **Eu digo que é ótimo vê-lo.**  
Ross abaixa um pouco mais a cabeça, levanta mais a bochecha e sorri enquando usa a mão que cumprimentou Kerry pra coçar a nuca enquanto ia em direção à Carol.

Antes que um silêncio desconsertando fosse instaurado, Hathaway resolve falar.  
_Carol_: **Weaver... veio nos fazer um convite.**  
_Doug_: **É mesmo?**  
_Weaver_: **Isso. Eu agora trabalho em uma emissora de Miami. Como repórter. E estou fazendo um documentário sobre minha passagem no County.**  
_Doug_: **Ow, um documentário sobre você?** - sorrindo  
_Weaver_: **Não, não.** - sem graça - **Explicando melhor, é sobre meus colegas do County.**  
_Doug_: **Bem, se é sobre seus colegas, acho que posso ficar de fora do documentário.**  
_Carol_: **Doug...** - reprovando o marido  
_Weaver_: **Não, tudo bem, Carol. Eu... Tudo bem. Doug, eu pretendo reunir o máximo de pessoas possível e levá-las até o County para uma gravação nesse fim de semana. E isso inclui vocês.**  
_Doug_: **Viajar no County nesse fim de semana?** - roçando o queixo com a mão esquerda - **Não vai dar. Eu vou ficar doente.**

Ross e Weaver sorriem.  
_Weaver_: **E vai ficar doente essa noite?**  
_Doug_: **Depende.**  
Os dois sorriem mais uma vez.

_Weaver_: **Eu já falei com Carol. Eu tenho uma equipe de gravação aqui comigo e gostaria de filmar pelo menos meia hora com vocês, antes da gravação principal em Chicago.**  
_Doug_: **Eu não sei se...**  
_Carol_: **Pode ser agora, Weaver?** - escrevendo um papel - **Aqui está nosso endereço.** - entrega o papel com o endereço mais a foto de Henry - **Nós já estamos indo em casa e uma pequena entrevista não fará mal a ninguém.**  
_Weaver_: **Obrigada, Carol. Você concorda, Doug?**  
Ross responde confirmando com a cabeça e sorrindo sem graça.  
_Weaver_: **Ótimo. Nos vemos em... uma hora. Vou jantar com o pessoal da produção e vocês terão tempo de tomar um banho.** - Carol ia falar, mas Weaver interrompe - **E está completamente fora de cogitação que jantemos em sua casa, Carol. Doug iria comê-la viva só por fazer um convite. Mesmo assim obrigada.** - toma caminho pra porta da sala - **Até mais.**

Weaver fecha a porta.  
Hathaway sorri pra Ross. Ele novamente abaixa a cabeça, levanta a maçã do rosto e parece confuso com alguma coisa.  
_Doug_: **Roubaram a muleta dela?**

**CENA 9 - CASA DOS ROSS**  
Todos estão na sala do casal de Seatle. É um local grande: os dois se deram muito bem na vida. Um dos câmeras filma Kerry, que está sentada num sofá de um lugar e de frente para Doug e Carol, sentados num sofá de três lugares e que estão sendo filmados pelo outro câmera. O técnico fica à meia distância.

Weaver está à vontade, assim como Hathaway que tomou um banho, soltou os cabelos e colocou uma roupa um pouco mais despojoda do que aquela terno que vestia no trabalho. Já Ross parece nem ter ido ao chuveiro, afinal, continua usando o mesmo avental azul de quando entrou na sala de Carol. O técnico dá sinal verde para a gravação.

_Weaver_: **Estamos aqui com Doug Ross e Carol Hathaway. Respectivamente médico e enfermeira com que tive o prazer de trabalhar em boa parte dos anos 90. Doug, Carol... 10 anos. É ótimo revê-los.**  
Ross nunca perde o pose e a charme. Mas estava preparando uma resposta grosseira.  
_Doug_: **Eu queria poder dizer o mes...** - e leva uma discreta cotovelada de Carol.  
_Carol_: **Também é um prazer Kerry. Eu... Nós não esperávamos a sua visita.**  
_Weaver_: **Na preperação dessa entrevista já havia dito que deixei a medicina. E isso foi há menos de três anos. Já vocês sairam há quase uma década. O que aconteceu nesse meio período?**  
_Doug_: **Nos casamos em julho de 2001. Mas isso você já sabe porque convidamos muita gente do County, mas não você.**  
Weaver também procura não perder a classe.

_Carol_: **Foi a última vez que vimos alguns colegas!** - encarando Doug com os olhos bem abertos - **Chamamos algumas enfermeiras, mas nem todas vieram. Convidamos também Mark, Elizabeth, que vieram. Também o Carter, mas ele não estava disponível no momento...**  
_Weaver_: **É... Nesse ano ele estava indisponível. **  
(o casamento aconteceu entre as temporadas 7 e 8, no momento que Carter estava de reabilitação)

_Weaver_: **Vocês sabiam que ele continua no County?**  
_Carol_: **Sério?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim, mas... Deveríamos falar isso mais à frente, só que ele saiu e voltou ao County. Passou um tempo na África e retornou para um transplante de rim.**  
_Doug_: **Carter fez um transplante de rim?** - mostrando-se interessado pela primeira vez  
_Carol_: **Foi por causa da facada? Está tudo bem com ele?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim, sim. Isso foi em... Acho que março. Pouco antes da inauguração do Centro dele.**  
Hathaway e Ross se olham com alguma dúvida  
_Carol_: **Carter fez um transplante de rim em março?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim... Porque?**  
_Doug_: **Vocês tem uma cirurgiã...** - estalando os dedos tentando se lembrar - **que é indiana?**  
_Weaver_: **Acho que Neela. Mas porque?**  
_Carol_: **Meu Deus, Doug...**  
O casal se olha sorrindo  
_Weaver_: **O que houve?**  
_Doug_: **Acho que nós participamos desse transplante. **  
_Carol_: **Sim. Um paciente nosso teve morte cerebral e... e um rim foi de última hora pra Chicago.**  
_Doug_: **Se me lembro bem, disseram que tinha ido para um médico.**  
_Carol_: **Tenho certeza que não tinha ido pro County, mas...**  
_Weaver_: **Nossa, isso é fantástico!**

Doug pela primeira vez sorri com as duas na entrevista.

_Weaver_: **Carter está no County. Seria sensacional que ele soubesse disso!**  
_Doug_: **Bem...** - passando a mão na cabeça  
_Carol_: **É meio de última hora, Kerry. Nós até recebemos alguns convites pra ir até Chicago. De Carter mesmo, para a abertura de um centro médico dele...**  
_Weaver_: **Exato. O Centro Carter. Por que não foram?**  
_Doug_: **Bem...**  
_Weaver_: **Ow! Sabe quem estava lá? Claro, Susan, Benton, Elizabeth...**  
Hathway e Ross sorriem cada vez que um nome é dito...  
_Weaver_: **Mas quem estava lá também era a Rachel, filha de Mark.** - o casal acompanha o relato de Kerry um pouco mais atento - **Ela estava morando com Corday na Carolina do Norte e voltou alguns meses para fazer medicina em Chicago.**  
_Doug_: **Rachel Greene está fazendo medicina?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim.** - sorrindo - **Ela está enorme... adulta... 22 anos. A futura Dra. Greene.**  
_Carol_: **Isso é... o máximo.**

Um brilho nostálgico preenche os olhos dos três.

_Weaver_: **Por que não voltaram pra Chicago?**  
_Carol_: **Bem, quanto Carter nos convidou não podiamos ir, porque...**  
_Weaver_: **Não, estou falando de antes.**  
_Carol_: **Como?**  
_Weaver_: **Por Mark.**  
Doug e Carol resolvem não responder.  
_Weaver_: **Por que vocês não foram... se despedir?**  
_Doug_: **Kerry, se as perguntas forem essas...**  
_Weaver_: **Doug, as pessoas mudam.**

Depois de ser interrompido, Ross resolve ouvi-la  
_Weaver_: **Muita coisa aconteceu entre nós, mas isso é passado. Passado... As pessoas mudam. E depois de tanto tempo, seria interessante saber sobre vocês, seria bom compartilhar isso tudo com nosso pessoal em Chicago.**

O casal encara Weaver. Principalmente Doug, que parece perdido em seus pensamentos...

**CENA 10 - FLASHBACK DE DOUG ROSS**  
**carro com ross e hathaway**  
Doug dirige o carro. Carol está ao lado no bando de passageiro. Ambos estão calados. Ao fundo, é possível ver o Sears Tower de Chicago no horizonte.

**casa de mark e elizabeth**  
Ambos batem na porta de Greene, mas ninguém os atende.

**ps do county**  
Carol e Doug entram discretos na recepção. E são vistos por Jerry.  
_Jerry_: **Não mesmo!**  
_Carol_: **Olá, Jerry.**  
_Jerry_: **Que bom ver vocês.**  
O recepcionista abraça Carol e comprimenta Doug com um forte aperto de mão.  
_Doug_: **Onde está Mark?**  
Ele demora pra responder.  
_Jerry_: **Ele... Não está mais trabalhando. Vocês não sabem que...**  
_Doug_: **Sim, sim. Nós sabemos. Ele nos contou faz uns dias.**  
_Jerry_: **Dr. Greene viajou com a filha. Estão no Havaí.**  
Ambos parecem desapontados...  
_Carol_: **Ehr... Soubemos que Susan está de volta. Podemos falar com ela?**  
_Jerry_: **Sinto dizer, mas ela acabou de viajar pra Nova York. Dr. Carter está na Lounge. E Weaver na sala da traum...**  
_Doug_: **Esqueça. Melhor não saberem que estamos aqui. E Elizabeth? Ela está aqui?**  
_Jerry_: **Sim. Está lá em cima na cirurgia.**  
_Doug_: **Ótimo. Jerry, nós vamos agora.** - aperta a mão dela - **Não precisa... dizer que nos viu.**  
_Jerry_: **Ehr... certo.**

Andando pelos corredores, Doug e Carol (mais ele do que ela) parecem querer evitar rostos conhecidos. E enquanto esperavam o elevador descer, vêem um fim de conversa entre Pratt e Gallant. Enquanto Greg sobe as escadas, Michael vai furioso até a Lounge conversar com Carter sobre uma toracotomia sem supervisão.

**or do county**  
Nos corredores do centro cirúrgico, Elizabeth conversa com Romano.  
_Corday_: **Eu preciso de uma folga.**  
_Romano_: **E eu de um mês na França com duas gêmeas vietnamitas. Mas não vai rolar.**  
_Corday_: **Mark piorou.**  
_Romano_: **Achei que estava no Taití.**  
_Corday_: **No Havaí. Ele piorou. Acho que não pode mais voltar de avião.**  
_Romano_: **Então você tem que ir.**  
_Corday_: **Não sei por quanto tempo...**  
_Romano_: **Nós aguentamos sem você.**  
_Corday_: **Obrigada...**  
_Romano_: **Posso fazer algo?**  
Lizzie respira fundo antes de responder...  
_Corday_: **Rezar**  
_Romano_: **Não é meu forte, mas nesse caso farei uma excessão.**

Os dois tomam rumos diferentes. E quando Lizzie seguiu em direção ao elevador, viu sair de dentro dele Carol e Doug.

_Weaver_: **Doug?**

**CENA 11 - CASA DOS ROSS**  
_Weaver_: **Doug?**  
Kerry chama a atenção de Ross, que estava perdido nos pensamentos.  
_Doug_: **Desculpe...**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Como eu dizia, todos nós não nos vemos há vários anos. Muita coisa aconteceu. E precisa ser compartilhada... Será bom rever Benton, Elizabeth... Carter vai adorar sobre o rim. Vai ser especial, nós prometemos.**  
_Doug_: **Eu não sei...**  
_Weaver_: **Antes eu conversava com Carol... E ela me mostrou as fotos das garota. Elas estão lindas. E mostrei a foto de meu filho e...**  
_Doug_: **Você tem um filho?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim** - orgulhosa.  
_Doug_: **Carol não me contou.**  
Ross e Hathaway trocam olhares  
_Carol_: **Não tivemos tempo.** - sorrindo - **Estava procurando acalmar meu marido.**  
_Doug_: **Você... se casou?**  
_Weaver_: **Infelizmente não... Ela morreu poucos meses depois...**  
_Doug_: **"Ela"?**  
_Weaver_: **Houve muita coisa que você perdeu.**

Kerry sorri de maneira muito simpática tanto Doug quanto Carol.  
_Weaver_: **Muita coisa aconteceu desde que eu fiz o parto de Tess. Carol falou isso?**  
_Doug_: **Sim...** - apertando a mão da esposa - **Também disse o quanto você a ajudou depois disso.**  
_Carol_: **É...**  
_Weaver_: **Uma coisa eu prometo à vocês.** - ambos a encaram curiosos - **Não vão ter que conversar com Robert Romano.**

O silêncio de alguns segundos impera na sala... até Doug e Kerry rirem bastante. Carol, embaraçada, tenta não rir.  
_Doug_: **Nós vimos na TV! Meu Deus, o que foi aquilo?**  
_Weaver_: **Bem em cima dele!**  
Os dois voltam a dar risadas.  
_Carol_: **Vocês vão pro inferno.** - sorrindo  
_Doug_: **Eu tenho uma dúvida... Ele sofreu uma amputação antes, não é mesmo?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim.**  
_Doug_: **Por causa da hélice de um helicóptero...**  
_Weaver_: **Isso. Uma verdadeira tragédia.**  
_Doug_: **Me diga uma coisa. O helicóptero que caiu em cima dele... era o mesmo?**  
Doug e Weaver se olham por um momento e depois quase choram de rir. Até Carol sorri um pouco.  
_Weaver_: olhando para uma das câmeras - **Isso vamos ter que retirar na edição final do documentário.**

Doug abaixa a cabeça e depois a levanta timidamente, fitando Kerry nos olhos.  
_Doug_: **Quando será a gravação em Chicago mesmo?**  
Weaver retribui o sorriso.

**CENA 12 - AEROPORTO DE SEATTLE**  
Kerry passou a noite no hotel e no dia seguinte se encontra no balcão do aeroporto procurando passagens para Iowa, mas sem conseguir um vôo direto, ela vai ficando muito nervosa:  
_Weaver_: **Mas Iowa deveria ser direto!**  
_atendente_: **Sinto muito. Não temos vôos direto para lá. Apenas conexões.**  
_Weaver_: **Sim, mas... Eu teria que parar na Califórnia, Texas, Nova York, Georgia, México e só então Iowa!**  
_atendente_: **Foi o que acabei de te dizer...**  
_Weaver_: **Isso é um absurdo! Por que diabos eu teria rodar os Estados Unidos, e pousar até no México, pra visitar um estado americano?! Se eu fosse de ônibus chegaria mais cedo!**  
_atendente_: **Então vá de ônibus.**  
Kerry não gostou e grita mais ainda pro atendente, apontando o indicador no balcão:  
_Weaver_: **Filho da... Quero falar com seu supervisor!**

Só então a ex-médica do County percebeu que estava sendo filmada por sua equipe de produção. Ela olha de relance pra câmera, sente-se envergonhada pelo surto e passa a fingir mais calma diante do vídeo.  
_Weaver_: **Okay... Me desculpe pelos problemas...**  
_atendente_: **Não foi nada.**  
O atendente parace impávido, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção. O que irrita Kerry, mas diante das câmeras, ela tenta se manter calma.  
_Weaver_: **Ehr...** - olhando um caderno de anotações - **Quando é o próximo vôo pra Luisiana?**

O atendente começa a checar no computador, e Weaver se vira pra câmera:**  
**_Weaver_**: Pelo jeito, não há vôos diretos pra Iowa, então teremos que deixar Susan Lewis um pouco mais pra frente...**  
_atendente_: **Daqui a cinco horas.**  
_Weaver_: **Cinco horas?**  
_atendente_: **... Cinco horas...**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr...** - olhando torto e com muita raiva pro cidadão - **Por favor, cheque as cidades de Duke na Carolina do Norte e Boston, Massachusetts.**

O atendente volta a checar no computador, e Weaver se vira novamente pra câmera:  
_Weaver_: **Eu chegaria em menos de cinco horas em Iowa. Neela e Ray vão ter que esperar. As próximas tentativas são Boston, onde hoje moram Luka Kovac e Abby Lockhart, ou...**  
Ela é interrompida pelo atendente:  
_atendente_: **Boston sairá dentro de três horas, e Duke terá o embarque encerrado em 30 minutos.**  
_Weaver_: **Certo, Elizabeth Corday então. Fica do outro lado do país, mas... passagens pra quatro, por favor.**

Comprada as passagens e feita a checagem de bagagens, a equipe de produção segue rápido pra tentar alcançar o vôo. Weaver vai quase que o caminho todo resmungando de raiva por causa do atendente. E talvez por não poder extravazar diante das câmeras...

**CENA 13 - DURHAM, CAROLINA DO NORTE**  
A equipe assume novamente as posições no carro alugado. Todos já passaram a noite no hotel, é manhã do outro dia e Kerry toma rumo até a Universidade de Duke  
_Weaver_: **Estamos na Carolina do Norte, entrando no campus da Universidade de Duke onde se encontra Elizabeth Corday. Ela seria uma de minhas últimas paradas, mas o vôo mais próximo que conseguimos foi esse, por causa daquele bundão e miserável que merecia ser...** - Kerry levantou a voz e percebeu isso... Então respira fundo e retoma o foco olhando pra câmera **Eu... Eu revi Elizabeth alguns meses atrás na inauguração do Carter Center, então essa visita não possui muito valor de surpresa...**  
De repente o carro sofre um forte baque. Algo bateu forte no capô e passou pelo parabrisa, rachando o vidro do carro.  
_Weaver_: **Meu Deus!**  
Kerry rapidamente freia o carro. Ela atropelou alguém.


	3. Chapter 3

...  
_**16x01 - REUNION - PARTE 3**_

**CENA 14 - SALA DA REITORA**  
A reitora de Duke está sentada em sua sala. O ambiente é enorme, com diversos móveis de carvalho e muitos livros médicos. E apesar do clichê, há um esqueleto artificial em um dos cantos. Trabalhando na papelada está Elizabeth Corday, que é interrompida por uma ligação e a atende com seu forte sotaque britânico:  
_Lizzie_: **Dra. Corday.**  
Elizabeth continua escrevendo apesar da ligação. Só dá mais atenção quando o assunto parece ser sério:  
_Lizzie_: **Que tipo de acidente?**

**CENA 15 - SALA ADJUNTA À SALA DA REITORA**  
_Lizzie_: **Oh, meu Deus!**  
Ao sair da sala e ver sua secretária, Corday toma um pequena susto.  
_secretária_: **Você pode me ajudar?**

A secretária de Corday é uma coroa britânica de 70 anos, com óculos fundos de garrafa e não deve ter mais do que um metro e meio. E a velha está toda enrolada, tentando colocar um quadro na parede.  
_Lizzie_: **Porque não pediu ajuda pra alguém?** - indo em direção a ela  
_secretária_: **Eu estou pedindo...**  
_Lizzie_: **Pronto.** - pegando o quadro - **Agora vamos colocá-lo.**  
_secretária_: **Mê dê só um minuto...** - a velha solta o quadro - **preciso muito ir ao banheiro.**  
_Lizzie_: **Sra. Dupree, não te pedi pra checar essa infecção na bexiga? Isso é sério.**  
_secretária_: **Eu sou uma senhorita.** - pega a bolsa e toma rumo pro banheiro - **E por favor, não discuta a minha bexiga em público. Eu volto logo.**

A idosa sai da sala e deixa Corday, toda atrapalhada, colocando o quadro na parede. Lizzie agora tenta checar a posição em que vai encaixar o quadro no prego, mas não está muito feliz.  
_Lizzie_: **Porcaria...**  
_Weaver_: **Vejo que subiu mesmo de vida.**  
Kerry coloca apenas a cabeça pela porta que a secretária havia saído, e observa Corday se enrolando com o quadro. Lizzie sorri ao ver a amiga e a convida pra entrar.  
_Lizzie_: **Não fique aí só me olhando! Venha me ajudar.**

As duas colocam o quadro na parede enquanto conversam sorrindo.  
_Weaver_: **Eu suspeitava que reitores faziam de tudo na universidade, mas..**  
_Lizzie_: **Isso não é idéia minha. É de minha secretária... Ela foi minha babá e estou fazendo um favor pra família em dar um emprego pra ela.**  
_Weaver_: **Fala daquela mulher que estava correndo pro banheiro?**  
_Lizzie_: **Ela não faz um serviço tão ruim...**  
Weaver e Corday finalmente veem a figura do quadro que estavam colocando: é uma visão sado-masoquista da crucificação de Jesus Cristo. As duas ficam perplexas enquanto encaram o quadro.  
_Lizzie_: **Santo Deus!**  
_Weaver_: **Bem... De santo esse não tem nada...**

**CENA 16 - SALA DA REITORA**  
Corday joga o quadro no canto da sala. Senta-se na cadeira e conversa com Weaver, sentada na cadeira à frente:  
_Lizzie_: **A que devo o prazer da visita?**  
_Weaver_: **Bem... Estou revendo velhos amigos. Planejando uma reunião.**  
_Lizzie_: **Uma reunião?**  
_Weaver_: **Isso. O pessoal da televisão pediu um especial sobre meus anos no County. Bem, não "meus anos", mas as pessoas que conheci nesse período.**  
_Lizzie_: **Não precisa explicar.** - sorrindo - **Eu entendi.**  
_Weaver_: **Doug Ross não.**  
_Lizzie_: **Como?** - surpresa - **Você viu Doug?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim! E Carol Hathaway também. Os vi ontem, foi meio difícil, mas marcamos de gravar nesse fim de semana. Você é a minha segunda visita. Que achas de uma viagem até Chicago para a gravação?**  
_Lizzie_: **Ehr... Já nesse sábado?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim. Eu até faria uma pré-gravação contigo, mas... tive um pequeno acidente e minha produção está resolvendo o caso.**  
_Lizzie_: **Um acidente? Como assim? O que houve?**

Weaver olha pra Corday de forma envergonhada e fecha os lábios, empurrando toda a boca pro lado da bochecha esquerda.  
_Lizzie_: **Kerry... O que você fez?**  
_Weaver_: **Atropelei um cachorro.**  
_Lizzie_: **Atropelou um cachorro?!**  
_Weaver_: **Atropelei um cachorro...**  
_Lizzie_: **Por que você fez isso?**  
_Weaver_: **Foi um acidente!** - as duas já estão mais descontraídas - **Eu estava entrando no campus e nem vi por onde o bichou passou.**  
_Lizzie_: **Foi aqui no campus?!** - Corday volta a se preocupar - **O cachorro era de alguém daqui?!**  
_Weaver_: **Sim. O cachorro de uma patricinha...**  
_Lizzie_: **Ow, meu Deus...** - enfiando o rosto nas mãos - **Era uma loira magrinha, com mais ou menos um litro de silicone em cada peito?**  
_Weaver_: **Isso! Você a conhece?**  
_Lizzie_: **Deus, os pais dela são advogados da instituição. E ela é detestável!** - enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos encaracolados - **Não acredito que você passou por cima do Marmaduke...**  
_Weaver_: **Na verdade eu passei por baixo. O cachorro que saiu voando por cima da gente...**  
Corday rapidamente tira as mãos da cabeça e encara Weaver de maneira esperançosa:  
_Lizzie_: **E ele morreu?**  
_Weaver_: **Não, mas vai. Não sou veterinária mas acho que o bicho quebrou as duas patas traseiras e a bacia.**

As duas se encaram em silêncio, de maneira séria, até Lizzie comentar:  
_Lizzie_: **Sempre odiei aquele cachorro...**  
Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e as duas sorriem alto.

_Lizzie_: **Deus, estou ferrada...**  
_Weaver_: **Mas posso contar contigo? Nos vemos nesse final de semana em Chicago? Tudo pago.**  
_Lizzie_: **Ehr...**  
_Weaver_: **Eu convenci Doug e Carol a nos ver. E isso seria... imperdível. Se eles vão, até você tem que ir, né? Por favor, pelos velhos tempos.**  
Lizzie não queria muito ir, mas está cedendo aos poucos...  
_Weaver_: **Vai ser melhor do que encarar a peituda do Marmaduke.**  
A reitora respira fundo... e oferece a mão para que Weaver feche o acordo.  
_Weaver_: **Ótimo!** - se levantando e entrega um cartão - **Aqui estão meus dados, e da filial em Miami. Pode ligar a cobrar em meu nome. Agora eu preciso ir.**  
_Lizzie_: **Mas já?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim. Tenho aviões a pegar, e se colaborarem... consigo um itnerário decente. É que meu deadline é curto e preciso marcar tudo pra esse fim de semana.**

Corday a acompanha até a saída.  
_Lizzie_: **Ow, então tudo bem. Achei que estava fugindo da peituda do Marmaduke.**  
_Weaver_: **E isso também.**  
As duas param próximas da porta, sorrindo pela última vez.  
_Weaver_: **Elizabeth... Muito obrigada por aceitar.**  
Corday a encara com certa ponta de felicidade.  
_Weaver_: **Vai ser bom poder encontrar todo mundo novamente. Pelo menos a maioria deles...**

Ambas passam por um último momento de silêncio, e dão beijos de despedida. E quando Weaver fecha a porta da sala, Corday viaja no tempo...

**CENA 17 - FLASHBACK DE ELIZABETH CORDAY**  
**or do county**  
Elizabeth topa com Doug e Carol no elevador do andar da cirurgia do County. Os três ficam em silêncio por instantes mas esboçam pálidos e tímicos sorrisos um para os outros.

**saleta dos cirurgiões**  
Corday está pegando suas coisas no armário  
_Doug_: **Como assim ele piorou?**  
_Lizzie_: **Eu não sei... Quem me contou foi Rachel.** - colocando objetos na bolsa - **Ela me ligou dizendo que Mark teve uma convulsão e... E parece que não tem mais condições de voltar.**  
_Doug_: **Ow...**  
_Carol_: **E você está indo até o Havaí pra vê-lo?**  
_Lizzie_: **Isso. Eu consegui uns dias de ausência então...**  
Elizabeth percebe que Carol e Doug parecem seu ação  
_Lizzie_: **Vocês querem ir comigo?**

Os dois demoram a responder... Doug não parece ter absorvido tudo ainda:  
_Doug_: **Não agora. Mas... Nós vamos um dia.**  
A britânica coloca a alça da bolsa no ombro e encara Ross com uma verdade fria:  
_Lizzie_: **Ele não tem muito tempo.**

Mais uns momentos de silêncio imperam na sala. Corday espera uma resposta dos dois. E antes que Carol pudesse dizer algo, Doug resolve falar:  
_Doug_: **Não precisa dizer que nos viu.**

Corday o olha com certa frieza, sem piscar nenhuma vez, mas entendo a reação dele. E confirma o pedido acenando com a cabeça. Ela então gira nos calcanhares pra partir, quando Romano entra na sala.  
_Romano_: **Lizzie, eu estava pensando...** - então vê os convidados de Corday

Impera-se um festival de desconforto na sala. Romano resolve descontrair.  
_Romano_: **Ora, ora, ora. O que ele fez aqui? Existe no County mais uma criança querendo eutanásia e não estou sabendo?**

O silêncio fica ensurdecedor...

**havai - on the beach**  
Algumas horas se passaram e agora Corday está no Havaí com a filha Ella. Ela entra na casa de praia procurando por Mark, chamando seu nome. Ainda com a filha no colo, ela se surpreende com a beleza do mar... e sobe no primeiro andar da casa. Lá, encontra Greene dormindo e se senta na cama dele. Seu marido acorda, e embora bem fraco, ele as comprimenta.  
_Mark_: **Oi...**  
Lizzie e a filha sorriem. Principalmente a pequena Ella, que respondo o "oi" do pai com uma feição bem angelical.

**havai - on the beach - alguns dias depois**  
Mark e Lizzie estão sentados em suas cadeiras, vendo o por do sol, quando ele pede um favor à esposa  
_Mark_: **Preciso que me ajuda numa coisa... Pode ser díficil.**  
Corday o olha nos olhos...  
_Mark_: **Quero escrever cartas para Rachel e Ella. Eu tentei escrever... Mas não consigo ler minha própria letra.**  
Lizzie passa a engolirt no seco...  
_Mark_: **Queria que abrissem cartas em dias especiais. Entende? No dia da formatura... Quando entratem na faculdade... Quando se casarem...**  
Elizabeth deixa escapar uma lágrima.  
_Mark_: **Acha que é cruel? O pai mandar uma mensagem do além, no dia que eram pra estarem felizes?**  
_Lizzie_: **Acho que vão apreciar cada uma das palavras...**

Corday tenta segurar o choro, mas não consegue. E Mark se orgulha de sua companheira. Mas ambos são interrompidos por alguns passos que estão se aproximando deles. Greene se vira com certa dificuldade e vê Doug e Carol se aproximando. O casal está de mãos dados e o cumprimentam um um simpático sorriso. Os Ross finalmente chegam perto dos Greene e... se anunciam. Elizabeth está surpresa.  
_Doug_: **Elizabeth. Mark...**  
_Mark_: **Ehr... Oi...**

Greene, com um pouco de fraqueza, inclina a cabeça em direção à mulher:  
_Mark_: **Elizabeth... Eu não sei se delírios fazem parte de um tumo cerebral... então confirma pra mim. Eu estou vendo Doug e Carol, não é?**  
Todos os quatro sorriem...

**casa de praia - on the beach**  
Corday e Doug auxiliam Mark a se sentar no sofá da sala, enquanto que Carol observa a cena, perplexa com o que está vendo, mas tentando não demonstrar isso em respeito ao colega.  
_Doug_: **Pronto. Confortável?** - ajudando Mark a se sentar  
_Mark_: **Não mesmo. Estou morrendo de câncer.**  
Ninguém na sala gostou da piada. Greene olha rapidamente pra todos.  
_Mark_: **Me desculpem. Humor negro demais...**  
_Carol_: **Tudo bem.**  
_Mark_: **Então... O que fazem aqui?**  
_Carol_: **Ehr.. Viemos ver você, Mark**  
_Mark_: **Antes d'eu morrer, né?**  
_Corday_: **Mark...**  
_Mark_: **Me desculpem de novo.**  
_Doug_: **Ouvi um boato de que você tava ruim da cabeça...**  
as duas mulheres o olham com atenção...  
_Doug_: **e viemos pra checar se não podríamos fazer nada.**  
_Mark_: **Mm... Complexo de Deus como todos os médicos, né?**  
_Doug_: **Pois é...**  
_Mark_: **Mas não vai adiantar muito. Eu sou muito melhor médico que você, e não cons...**  
Mark repira fundo, fecha os olhos... e põe a mãe na cabeça...  
_Mark_: **E não cons...**

Ele então passa a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. Corday, mais acostumada com esses momentos, se aproxima do marido e um abraço envolvendo sua cabeça, enquanto ele arqueia o corpo combalido de dor.

Doug e Carol se olham assustados. A enfermeira Hathaway resolve se levantar mas não faz nada. Apenas olha o marido... Corday passa a compartilhar olhares com o casal, e sem palavras, comunica-se com eles mostrando que a situação do marido não é nada boa.

**casa de praia - on the beach**  
Mark está dormindo na cama, sendo vigiado por Doug, que está abalado.

Na cozinha, conversam Corday e Carol.  
_Carol_: **Eu não tinha idéia..**  
_Lizzie_: **Pois é..** - limpando as lágrimas  
_Carol_: **Como você está?**  
_Lizzie_: **Não estou no direito de reclamar de nada.**  
Ross desce as escadas.

_Doug_: **Ele continua dormindo.**  
_Lizzie_: **Tem sido assim quase todos os dias.**

Rachel entra. Na casa.  
_Rachel_: **Elizabeth, quer alguma coisa da venda?**  
_Lizzie_: **Não, obrigada.**  
A pequena Rachel então nota o casal Ross...  
_Rachel_: **Ehr... Doug? Carol.**  
_Doug_: **Oi, garota.** - finalmente sorrindo depois de um bom tempo  
_Rachel_: **Aconteceu alguma coisa?**  
_Carol_: **Não, não. Está tudo bem...**

**praia - on the beach**  
Mark, Elizabeth, Doug e Carol estão sentados na areia da praia. Todos com os pés enfiados na areia São 17:30 da tarde. As mulheres estão bebendo suco, enquanto que eles dois estão tomando mai tais. Rachel e Ella estão brincando no mar, com a irmã mais velha mergulhando os pés da bebê na água, enquanto procuram por uma concha. Todos os quatro estão em silêncio, contemplando a paisagem...  
_Mark_: **Elizabeth...** - bastante enfraquecido  
_Lizzie_: **Sim, Mark.**  
_Mark_: **Você poderia...** - fazendo uma mímica de "escrever"  
_Lizzie_: **Claro.**  
_Doug_: **Deixe comigo.**

Ross é mais rápido e pega antes de Corday um bloco de papel e caneta que estava em cima da caixa térmica.  
_Doug_: **Manda ver, Mark boy.**  
_Mark_: **Posso... falar... mesmo?** - respirando enquanto fala - **Não vai... se atrapalhar... com minha velocidade?**  
_Doug_: **Manda ver.** - sorrindo  
_Mark_: **Mm... Querida gangue do PS.**

Hathaway solta um gostoso sorriso, que é acompanhado por todos os quatro  
_Carol_: **Vocês são uma gangue agora?**  
_Mark_: **Sim... Até temos um... aperto de mão secreto... Foi depois de... irem pra Seattle...** rindo  
_Doug_: **Você é quem manda.** - levantando a bochecha direito e abaixando o rosto  
_Mark_: **Então... Aqui estou eu... deitado na praia e... são 5:30 da tarde. Elizabeth e Carol estão bebendo suco... enquanto que eu e Doug estamos tomando mai tai.**  
Doug olha pro colega enquanto escreve... e pensa em algumas alterações.  
_Carol_: **Vai mesmo nos dedurar, dizendo que as moças não bebem álcool?**  
Agora quem ri gostoso é Corday. Apesar dos pesares, todos estão felizes.

Depois de certo tempo, a carta é encerrada. Mark completa que Ella está acenando pra ele e que Rachel encontrou a concha. Depois do ponto final, Corday chora mais um pouco e vai pegar Ella, que estava com Rachel.  
_Carol_: **Linda carta.**  
_Doug_: **Obrigado... Eu vou tomar a autoria.**  
Os três riem enquanto observam o oceano.

**casa de praia - on the beach**  
Doug e Carol ajudam Mark a se deitar na cama. Ele está cada vez mais fraco... e assim que se deitou, dormiu. Lá embaixo, Corday lavava as louças quando percebe que Doug e Carol já desceram as escadas e sairam da casa. Estão conversando com Rachel e ela ouve a conversa da janela.  
_Doug_: **Filme que você sempre via?**  
_Rachel_: **Sim, meu pai fala a toda hora...**  
_Doug_: **Ow! Acho que deve ser O Mágico de Oz.**  
_Rachel_: **Eca. Sério?**  
_Doug_: **Sim.** - sorrindo - **Sua mãe ficava louca.**  
Enquanto eles conversam lá fora, Corday checa a cara escrita por Doug que fora narrada por Mark.  
_Rachel_: **Qual a música principal desse filme?**  
_Doug_: **Sei lá. Não faço idéia...**  
_Carol_: **Somewhere Over The Rainbow.**  
_Rachel_: **Somewhere Over The Rainbow?**  
_Carol_: **Sim. Porque?**  
_Rachel_: **Nada... eu queria ouví-la...**  
Corday fica desapontada ao ler. Doug não escreveu nem o nome dele nem o de Carol na carta...  
_Carol_: **Se faz mesmo questão, eu vi uma versão dessa música na venda do fim da rua ontem?**  
_Rachel_: **Sério?**  
_Carol_: **Sim. De um cantor havaiano...**  
_Rachel_: **Pode me mostrar?**  
_Carol_: **Claro.**

Depois de um tempo, Doug entra na casa.  
_Doug_: **Elizabeth. Vamos levar Rachel aqui na venda. Nós já voltamos...**  
_Lizzie_: **Claro...**  
Ela não virou pra falar de frente pra Doug... e ele percebeu a carta aberta ao lado dela...

**casa de praia - on the beach**  
Já é noite. Rachel voltou da venda, agora com um CD em seu walkman, mas sozinha. Elizabeth continuava na cozinha.  
_Lizzie_: **Onde estão Doug e Carol?**  
_Rachel_: **Eles... Disseram que não iam voltar...**  
Corday não demonstra surpresa...  
_Rachel_: **Onde está meu pai?**  
_Lizzie_: **Dormindo.**  
_Rachel_: **Ele está dormindo muito...**  
_Lizzie_: **Não vai demorar muito agora.**

Rachel compreendo o que Corday quis dizer. E enquanto Lizzie encara o mar com muita tristeza e desilusão, a filha vai mostrar pro pai a música que encontrou...

**CENA 17 - SALA DA REITORA**  
Corday fica encarando a porta fechada por Weaver... e resolve voltar pro presente.

**CENA 18 - AEROPORTO DE CAROLINA DO NORTE**  
Kerry está no balcão do Aeroporto Internacional Raleigh-Durham. E não está feliz...  
_Weaver_: **Não existe um vôo direto pra Iowa?!**  
_atendente_: **Sinto...**  
_Weaver_: **Mas como isso é possível?!**  
_atendente_: **Nós não trabalhamos com vôos direto pra lá. Se quiser, pode fazer uma conexão.**  
_Weaver_: **E o que vou fazer?! Pra Boston tem vôo, mas não passagem!**  
_atendente_: **Minha senhora, invelizmente uma nevoeiro fechou o teto de Massachusetts. Não temos culpa se estão fechados pra pousos e decolagens por tempo indeterminado...**  
_Weaver_: **"Minha senhora" nada! Me respeite.** - bufa um pouco - **Como é a conexão pra Iowa City?**  
_atendente_: **Há um vôo que partirá pra Chicago em uma hora, e logo depois vocês trocam de avião e partem pra Iowa.**  
_Weaver_: **Mm... Chicago... Quanto tempo entre o pouso e a decolagem?**  
_atendente_: **30 minutos...**  
_Weaver_: **E se chegando lá, eu quisesse uma passagem pra Iowa horas depois? Eu poderia aproveitar pra fazer negócios em Chicago...**  
_atendente_: **Sinto muito. Só amanhã...**  
_Weaver_: **Só existe um vôo para Iowa partindo de Chicago?!**

Kerry frita a atendente com os olhos. Mas resolve entregar sua documentação. Novamente, Weaver se lembra das cameras tarde demais, mas agora nem tenta esconder a irritação. Apenas dissimula um pouco o discurso, apesar de ainda estar irritada:  
_Weaver_: **Me desculpem por isso. Eu geralmente sou uma pessoa mais calma...**  
Toda a equipe de produção sorri bem baixo.

**CENA 19 - ESTRADA DE IOWA CITY**  
Faz mais de 3 horas que toda equipe saiu de Carolina do Norte, depois de uma rápida conexão em Chicago. Todos estão cansados, mas no novo carro alugado seguem com suas posições de sempre: Weaver no volante, técnico de aúdio atrás e câmeras às direitas do carro.  
_Weaver_: **Infelizmente, uma nevasca impediu que eu chegasse até Boston e visse Luka e Abby. E sem vôos diretos até pra cá em Iowa, tivemos que fazer uma conexão em Chicago. Pena que muito rápida, sem tempo para fazer alguns ajustes lá..**

Kerry está prestando muito mais atenção no trânsito. Apesar do local estar um deserto, de tão sem movimento.  
_Weaver_: **Então, como era o caminho mais apropriado, vamos atrás de Susan Lewis. A revi faz pouco tempo, e não teremos o fator surpresa também.**

Num cruzamento, o sinal fica vermelho. Kerry começa a desacelerar antes do cruzamento, mas quem vinha atrás se esquece de freiar. E numa velocidade considerável, atinge o carro de Weaver em cheio na traseira. Os câmeras derrubam seus aparelhos, os airbairgs são acionados e o do volante atinge Kerry em cheio na cabeça. O carro avançou cerca de dois metros, mas não atravessou a faixa de pedestres. Só que machucou bastante.

Kerry está meio atordoada, com dores no pescoço e na cabeça:  
_Weaver_: **Filho da... Vocês estão bem?**  
A equipe de produção confirma que sim, e a pessoa que bateu na traseira deles sai do carro pra checar o o ocorrido. É uma mulher, loira, meio abalada com a situação:  
_Susan_: **Meu Deus... Vocês estão bem?**  
Kerry olha pro lado, e quando Lewis coloca a cabeça na frente do sol, ela consegue vê-la:  
_Susan_: **Kerry?**  
_Weaver_: **Susan?**

**CENA 20 - LOCAL DA BATIDA**  
Passaram-se alguns minutos desde a batida provocada por Susan. Ela e Weaver agora esperam pelo guincho local, sentadas no capô do carro alugado por Kerry. Não muito distante, a equipe do documentário faz a checagem dos equipamentos.

Kerry está confusa com o ocorrido. Foi atingida em cheio, mas é bom ver a colega. Já Lewis está envergonhada com o que aconteceu...  
_Susan_: **Me desculpe...**  
_Weaver_: **Tudo bem...** - massageando o próprio pescoço  
_Susan_: **Eu... eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Me desculpe mesmo.**  
_Weaver_: **Tudo bem... Vamos dizer que isso foi obra do destino.**  
_Susan_: **Como assim?**  
_Weaver_: **Você nem vai me perguntar o que faço aqui em Iowa?** - olhando pra Lewis  
_Susan_: **Oh meu Deus!** - se tocando agora - **Kerry, o que você faz aqui?**  
_Weaver_: **Minha nossa...** - sorrindo - **Você está com alguma concussão pra só perceber isso agora?**  
_Susan_: **Eu... Eu estava mais preocupada com a batida.** - sai do capô e passa a ficar de frente pra Kerry - **Mas agora que você... mencionou... o que diabos está fazendo aqui?**  
_Weaver_: **Eu vim ver você.**  
_Susan_: **Estou lisongeada.** - dando um lindo sorriso - **Mas por que?**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Estou fazendo um documentário sobre alguns colegas que conheci no County.** - chama a atenção de um dos câmeras e pede pra ser filmada com Lewis - **Você é meu próximo convite.**  
_Susan_: **Próximo convite? Quer dizer que já começou a chamar o povo? Que legal!**

Lewis salta de alegria e Kerry estranha a reação da colega... Enquanto isso, um dos câmeras se prepara pra iniciar a gravação.

_Weaver_: **Ehr... Sim. Já falei com Doug, Carol...** - fazendo cara de quem vai espirrar - **falei com a Carol nessa manhã e...**

Kerry espirra forte. E sai um pouco de sangue de sua narina esquerda.  
_Susan_: **Ai...** - de maneira preocupada se aproxima de Kerry - **Você quebrou o nariz?**  
_Weaver_: **Acho que não...**

Kerry levanta a cabeça e Susan começa a apalpar sua face procurando por fraturas, enquanto o câmera se aproxima pra iniciar as gravações. É quando Weaver percebe algo importante... Ela aponta pro câmera de forma autoritária e apenas no olhar proíbe que ele filme qualquer coisa. O homem resolve se afastar e Kerry volta suas atenções pra Susan, que ainda não terminou de checar fraturas... Weaver então, meio perplexa, meio furiosa, resolve perguntar:  
_Weaver_: **Susan, você está bêbada?**  
Lewis interrompe a checagem, dá alguns passos pra trás...e com um sorriso sonso confirma que sim.

Weaver sair do carro e as duas começam a conversar, se afastando da equipe técnica.  
_Weaver_: **Susan, você está bêbada?!** - Kerry queria gritar, mas não podia  
_Susan_: **Só um pouco.** - envergonhada  
_Weaver_: **Olha o que você fez** - apontando para os carros - **Você poderia ter matado alguém.**  
_Susan_: **Eu sei. Falha minha. Foi mal...**  
_Weaver_: **"Foi mal"?** - rindo ironicamente  
_Susan_: **Não está sendo um bom dia, tá legal? Eu acabei de ser demitida.**  
_Weaver_: **Isso não interessa. Não é desculpa pra...** - percebe o que acabara de ouvir - **Você foi demitida?!**  
Lewis coloca as duas mãos nas costas e confirma timidamente com um gesto de cabeça.  
_Susan_: **Sim...**  
_Weaver_: **Da faculdade?**  
_Susan_: **Sim...** - confirmando com a cabeça.  
_Weaver_: **Por que? Como você foi demitida de um cargo acadêmico?**  
_Susan_: **Me pegaram transando com Chuck na sala da aula.**  
_Weaver_: **O que?!**

Lewis fecha o olho direito, encara Weaver timidamente com o esquerdo, serra os dentes e com uma careta típica de "fiz besteira" mostra que mesmo bêbada e fazendo careta, continua tendo um belo sorriso  
_Weaver_: **Uau!** - perplexa - **Você estava bêbada e transou com Chuck na sala?**  
_Susan_: **Não. Eu estava sóbria, transei com Chuck na sala e alguns pais e alunos me pegaram no flagra, fui demitida... e fiquei bêbada por isso.**  
_Weaver_: **Pais te flagraram...** - fechando os olhos, botando a mão na cabeça e não sabendo por onde começar - **Susan... O que diabos te deu na cabeça? Como isso aconteceu?****  
**_Susan_**: Bem, a sala estava vazia e eu escrevia uns relatórios quando Chuck chegou com rosas...**  
_Weaver_: **Rosas? Vocês não tinham terminado?**  
_Susan_: **Sim. Mas a gente termina todo mês.**

Kerry encara Lewis comicamente reprovando a amiga. Susan volta a fazer a careta, agora mordendo a ponta do polegar.  
_Weaver_: **Então... vocês transaram.**  
_Susan_: **Falando assim até parece errado.**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr...**  
_Susan_: **Okay, okay.** - gesticulando com as mãos - **foi errado!**  
_Weaver_: **Se você diz...**  
_Susan_: **Isso foi ontem. Era nosso aniversário de casamento.**  
_Weaver_: **Estou começando a ver um padrão aqui... vocês não se casaram bêbados em Vegas?**  
_Susan_: **Posso contar?**  
Kerry deixa escapar uma risada. Ela até que está gostando da história.  
_Susan_: **Bom saber que gostou de minha tragédia pessoal.**  
_Weaver_: **Desculpe.** - interrompendo o sorriso  
_Susan_: **Enfim...** - também sorrindo - **Chuck veio com aquela ladainha, não tinha ninguém na sala** - gesticulando bastante - **conversa vai, conversa vem... começamos a transar em cima de minha mesa.**  
_Weaver_: **Não precisa fazer mímica disso.**  
_Susan_: **Desculpe.** - interrompendo o vai-e-vem do quadril  
_Weaver_: **Sem problema.** - discretamente rindo  
_Susan_: **Bem... eu estava deitada na mesa, Chuck estava em pé na minha frente e... cerca de 30 alunos e seus pais começaram a entrar na sala.**  
_Weaver_: **Ai meu Deus...** - quase rindo  
_Susan_: **Era um dia de... Sei lá! Pai na faculdade. Eu tinha esquecido. Aí quando eles desciam as escadas da sala, me viram com Chuck.**  
_Weaver_: **Cena perfeita.**  
_Susan_: **Eu sei.** - muito irônica - **Houve risada, grito, e choro. Quem mais chorou foi eu, aliás. Aí fui mandada pra casa, me chamaram pra uma reunião hoje... não sou mais da Universidade de Iowa.**  
_Weaver_: **Sinto muito.**  
_Susan_: **Tudo bem. Eu não gostava de lá mesmo.**  
_Weaver_: **Mesmo?**  
_Susan_: **Mentira.** - abaixando a cabeça e desabando com os ombros - **Eu amava aquele lugar. Pagava muito bem e todos os alunos eram tarados por mim.**  
_Weaver_: **Hein?**  
_Susan_: **Tipo, isso ajuda na estima. Todo o time de futebol tinha uma queda por mim, e pra ser honesta, tinha uns cinco alunos que eu pegava fácil...**  
_Weaver_: **Susan!**  
Lewis encara a colega e percebe que falou demais.  
_Susan_: **Desculpa. É a bebida falando.**

Kerry se afasta da colega sorrindo e dá de frente com o carro.  
_Weaver_: **Isso foi muito errado, Susan.**  
_Susan_: **Eu estava brincando.** - se aproximando de Kerry - **Não ia transar com um aluno.**  
_Weaver_: **Não, falo da batida.**  
_Susan_: **Ah... isso..**

Kerry olha ao horizonte e vê que o guincho está chegando. E começa a pensar com seus botões...  
_Weaver_: **Vamos ter que encobrir isso. Se descobrirem, você pode ir presa.**  
_Susan_: **Obrigada...**  
_Weaver_: **Não me agradeça. É que preciso de você pra entrevista.** - vai falar com os técnicos - **Se dependesse de mim, você passava uma semana na cadeia.**  
_Susan_: **Bom saber...**

**CENA 21 - AEROPORTO DE IOWA CITY**  
Kerry está sentada em uma das cadeiras do aeroporto, conferindo sua bagagem e pegando seus documentos.  
_Weaver_: **Bem, a passagem em Iowa foi mais rápido que a encomenda. Infelizmente não conseguimos captar em vídeo, mas acabamos trombando com minha amiga Susan Lewis. Que está aqui conosco.**  
A câmera se vira e mostra Susan, do lado de Kerry, dando um grande sorriso e acenando pra câmera.  
_Weaver_: **Ehr...** - ainda envergonhada pela colega - **Com ela, já são quatro. Agora vamos pegar mais dois. Neela e Ray.**  
_Susan_: **Neela e Ray?** - com cara de "nojo"  
_Weaver_: **Como?**  
o câmera coloca as duas em foco  
_Susan_: **Como assim Neela e Ray?**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Vamos pra Batton Rouge e fazer um convite pros dois.**  
_Susan_: **Eu não quero ir pra Batton Rouge.** - encarando Weaver  
_Weaver_: **Certo. Você fica e eu vou.** - encarando Susan

As duas se encaram, sem falar ou ao menos piscasr uma pra outra...  
_Susan_: **Vamos pra Boston ver Abby e Luka.**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Depois nós vamos. Mas um nevoeiro fechou o aeroporto de lá.**  
_Susan_: **Que besteira...**  
Kerry se preparava pra se levantar, quando Susan pega em seu braço.

_Susan_: **Sério... É um documentário sobre sua passagem no County. Seus colegas. E se me lembro bem, Neela mal tinha se formado quando você tomou a chefia de Romano.**  
_Weaver_: **"Tomei a chefia de Romano"?**  
_Susan_: **Desculpe. É a bebida falando.**  
Kerry coloca a mão esquerda no rosto. Está morta de vergonha por Susan.  
_Susan_: **Tipo, não seria melhor trazer gente mais relevante do tempo que você era médica? Além do mais, Ray era um incompetente. Que história interessante ele teria pra contar?**  
_Weaver_: **Bem, ele perdeu as pernas e agora é o responsável pelo departamento de reabilitação física em uma clínica.**  
_Susan_: **Ray teve as pernas amputadas?!**  
_Weaver_: **Yep.**  
_Susan_: **Ótimo. Agora me sinto uma vadia criticando ele...**  
_Weaver_: **Ou-kaaaay...**  
Kerry se levantava quando Susan a agarrou novamente.

_Susan_: **Kerry, Kerry. Sério... Você me disse que tem até o fim de semana pra fazer isso.**  
_Weaver_: **Exato. Por isso preciso ser rápida.**  
_Susan_: **Então olha pra mim... Vamos deixar Batton Rouge pra lá. Ray e Neela? Sério? Vamos chamar Abby e Luka, encerramos os pedidos de Chicago, daí se... só SE tivermos tempo, você convida eles dois.**  
_Weaver_: **O que você tem contra Ray e Neela?**  
_Susan_: **O que você tem a favor?!**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Está falando sério?**  
_Susan_: **Sim. Ou então, se for o caso, a gente pode convidar um monte mais de gente. Vamos pra China convidar a Chen, pra Polônia ver a Bob...**  
_Weaver_: **Tudo bem, já entendi. Você me convenceu. Não precisa listar mais ninguém... Principalmente Malucci.**  
_Susan_: **Quem é Malucci?**

**CENA 22 - VÔO 332**  
Kerry está sentada em seu acento. Do lado, está Susan, fazendo a dança da vitória.  
_Weaver_: **Já chega, não Susan?**  
_Susan_: **O que?** - rindo de alegria  
_Weaver_: **Nós já estamos indo pra Boston. Não precisa continuar me convecendo.**  
Lewis sorri alto.

Nesse momento, a aeromoça chega com o carrinho de alimentos.  
_aeromoça_: **O que a senhora quer pra beber?**  
_Susan_: **Whisky.**  
_Weaver_: **Ai...**  
_aeromoça_: **Quantas pedras de gelo?**  
_Susan_: **Puro. Assim vem mais bebida.** - sorri mostrando todos os dentes da boca **Tem canudinho?**  
_Weaver_: **Sério, Susan?**  
_Susan_: **O que? A vida é uma criança.** - muito feliz

A aeromoça entrega o copo com a bebida pra Lewis. Enquanto ela toma o whisky de canudinho e fazendo um barulho irriante, Weaver coloca as duas mãos no rosto e balança a cabeça em negação.


	4. Chapter 4

...  
_**16x01 - REUNION - PARTE 4**_

**CENA 23 - CARRO ALUGADO, BOSTON**  
É início de noite em Boston, capital de Massachusetts. Como há uma passageira a mais, o modelo do carro teve que ser outro. Kerry agora dirige pelas ruas de um lindo bairro residencial em uma cabine dupla, com Susan, de óculos escuros, no banco do carona. Os câmeras estão atrás delas, com o técnico de aúdio no meio e estão fazendo a gravação... Apesar de Lewis falar mais do que devia.  
_Susan_: **Ê ressaca...**  
_Weaver_: **Susan, quantas vezes preciso te dizer que estamos sendo gravadas?**  
_Susan_: **Quem liga?** - se vira de frente pros câmeras - **Bati o carro quando tava bêbada. Quem liga?** - se voltando pra frente - **Negócio que tô com uma ressaca braba...**  
_Weaver_: **Ótimo. Mais material pra ser cortado na edição.**  
_Susan_: **Se você tivesse me deixado beber mais um pouco no avião...**  
_Weaver_: **Um copo de whisky já não tinha sido o suficiente?**  
_Susan_: **Não. Agora tô de ressaca.**  
_Weaver_: **Isso é pra aprender a não fazer besteira na sala de aula...**  
_GPS do carro_: _**vire à direita**_  
_Susan_: **Como essa coisa sabe pra onde estamos indo?**  
_Weaver_: **Eu... Eu programei.**  
_Susan_: **Uau... A tecnologia não é impressioante?**  
_Weaver_: **Susan, já te falei que é um imenso prazer ver você novamente?**  
_Susan_: **Não Kerry.** - ficando mais feliz - **Eu digo o mesmo.**  
Kerry sorri, balançando a cabeça não acreditando na situação surreal que está vivendo.

**CENA 23 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
A cabina dupla para em frente à casa dos Kovac. É simples, mas imensa. Uma cerquinha branca delimita seu jardim da rua e das casas vizinhas. Há um caminho de pedras que conduz até a entrada da casa, passando pelo gramado verde e bem conservado. O único sinal de bagunça é nos brinquedos infantis, espalhados por todos os lados.  
_Weaver_: **Parecem bem de vida, né?**  
_Susan_: **Bom pra eles...**  
As duas desviam dos brinquedos de Joe a cada passo. A equipe de gravação ficou esperando no carro...

Weaver toca a companhia da porta. De lá de dentro, é posível ouvir alguém dizendo pra esperar. Não se passa muito tempo até Abby abrir a porta....  
_Weaver_: **Boa noite.**  
Lockhart muda de expressão rápido. Ela abre a boca, meio que esbugalha os olhos e dá um contido grito de alegria.  
_Abby_: **Meu Deus, o que estão fazendo aqui?**  
As três dão abraços apertados uma nas outras, enquanto que Abby as convida pra entrar.  
_Weaver_: **Estávamos de passagem e resolvemos fazer uma visita.**  
_Abby_: **Conta outra.** - sorrindo - **Ignorem a bagunça. Sintam-se a vontade.**

A casa por dentro parece até ser modesta... mas é aconchegante. E se havia muitos brinquedos espalhados lá fora, eles dominam mais ainda na sala. Abby, vestindo um avental verde do Massachusetts General Hospital, recolhe alguns brinquedos do chão enquanto direciona Susan e Weaver até o sofá.  
_Weaver_: **Bem, na verdade estou fazendo um documentário.**  
Lockhart vai até a cozinha jogar os brinquedos por lá... e como estão distantes uma da outra, meio que falam gritando:  
_Abby_: **Querem alguma coisa pra beber?**  
_Weaver_: **Não, obr...**  
_Susan_: **SIM!**  
_Weaver_: **Não, obrigada!**  
Kerry encara Susan como se fosse uma mãe proibindo a filha de fazer algo. Lewis não gosta e faz cara de birra.  
_Abby_: **Ehr... Um documentário?** - ainda da cozinha  
_Weaver_: **Sim! Estou reunindo uns colegas e** - Abby volta da cozinha, então Kerry fala num tom mais baixo - **e.. estou reunindo alguns colegas de meu tempo para fazer as gravações.**  
_Abby_: **Mm... Certo.** - sentando-se no sofá ao lado - **Quando é a gravação?**  
_Weaver_: **Agora.**  
_Abby_: **Agora?** - sorri de surpresa - **Não sei se vou poder. Tenho uma reunião com a diretoria do hospital em...** - olhando o relógio - **duas horas. Cheguei do trabalho faz quase uma hora** - mostrando o uniforme do PS - **mas ainda nem tive tempo de tomar banho. Na verdade, eu vou junto com o Luka, que tem plantão duplo hoje. Só estou esperando ele sair do chuveiro...**

Lewis vira o rosto de maneira bem sorrateira, abaixa os óculos com os dedos médio e indicador da mão esquerda e encarando o andar de cima, fala de maneira sedutora.  
_Susan_: **O croata tá tomando banho?**  
Kerry dá um tapa na nuca de Susan:  
_Weaver_: **Sobre o que é a reunião?**  
_Abby_: **Ehr...** - tentando ignorar o tapa dado por Kerry e a reação cômica de Susan que colocou uma mão na nuca e parece sentir dor de cabeça - **Sim. E é por um bom motivo.** - fala orgulhosa - **Eu estou pra ser promovida à Chefe de Emergências.**  
_Weaver_: **Que ótimo.** - bastante feliz **Bom saber disso.**  
_Abby_: **Obrigada.**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Bem, sinto muito por ter aparecido assim. É que eu estva usando do fator surpresa...**  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem. Mas se quiser marcar pra outro dia, estamos livres.**  
_Weaver_: **Bom mencionar isso. Que tal fim de semana em Chicago?**  
_Abby_: **Como?**

Antes que Weaver pudesse responder, Luka desde as escadas, já vestido para ir ao trabalho. E se surpreende ao ver as colegas.  
_Kovac_: **Kerry? Susan?** - sorrindo  
_Susan_: **Oi...** - sem ânimo pra se levantar  
_Weaver_: **Olá, grandão.**  
Kerry segue até Luka e abraça o colega.  
_Kovac_: **O que estão fazendo aqui?**  
_Abby_: **Ehr... Um documentário.**  
_Kovac_: **Como?** - sorrindo

Kovac e Lokhart sentam-se lado a lado no sofá de três lugares. Weaver retorna pra sua poltrona e Lewis continua enfiada na sua, morta de dor de cabeça, quase não interagindo na conversa.  
_Abby_: **Kerry está... fazendo gravações com antigos colegas.**  
_Weaver_: **Exato. Estou com uma equipe de gravações aqui fora, mas... Abby falou que estão ocupados.**  
_Kovac_: **Isso mesmo.** - sorrindo e apertando a perna da esposa - **Dra. Lockhart aqui está prestes a virar Chefe do PS do hospital.**  
_Weaver_: **Ela já me contou... meus parabéns.**  
_Abby_: **Não é nada...**  
_Kovac_: **Como nada? Kerry, você precisa vê-la no trabalho. Todos os residentes preferem tirar dúvidas com ela, as enfermeiras a respeitam... e nenhum atendente se mete no caminho dela.**  
_Abby_: **Isso ajuda quando você é mulher do Diretor do Hospital.**  
_Kovac_: **Bem...**  
_Weaver_: **Opa, opa, opa. Você é Diretor do Hospital?** - feliz - **Quando isso aconteceu?**  
_Kovac_: **Foi há três meses. O antigo Diretor morreu num acidente de helicóptero e eu assumi.**

Weaver esbugalha os olhos de espanto.  
_Kovac_: **É verdade.**  
_Abby_: **Tipo... o helicóptero não caiu em cima dele.**  
_Kovac_: **Ele tava viajando e... caiu.**  
_Weaver_: **Ow, se foi assim...**  
_Kovac_: **Era uma boa pessoa. Que Deus a tenha...**  
_Weaver_: **Amém.**  
_Kovac_: **Ehr... Querida?** - olhando pro relógio  
_Weaver_: **Ow, me desculpe.**  
_Abby_: **Não, não. É que...**  
_Weaver_: **Eu entendo perfeitamente. Só preciso de uma confirmação de vocês: o que acham de ir até Chicago nesse fim de semana?**  
_Kovac_: **Como?**  
_Weaver_: **Tudo pago pela emissora. Pretendo fazer a gravação com todos no PS do County.**  
_Kovac_: **Nesse fim de semana? Não sei...**  
_Abby_: **Luka, parece ser uma boa idéia.**  
_Weaver_: **Já conversei com Elizabeth e ela topou. Susan também, se bem que até lá ela precise tomar soro.**

Lewis está com a cabeça enconstada no ombro esquerdo, completamente jogada na poltrona.  
_Susan_: **Eu ouvi isso.**  
_Weaver_: **Bom! Foi minha intenção!**  
_Susan_: **Não precisa gritar... Abby, Luka, tem algum drink pra me oferecer?**

Todos ficam em silêncio encarando Susan.  
_Abby_: **Ehr... Não.**  
_Susan_: **Como não? Que diabos de casa é essa que não tem um pingo de álcool?**  
Novos momentos de silêncio... Até que Lewis se toca, vira a cabeça em direção pra Abby, retorna a olhar pro vazio de novo, e sem tirar os óculos escuros resmunga:  
_Susan_: **Foi mal...**

Lockhart faz biquinho apontando pra Susan e pergunta pra Kerry:  
_Abby_: **Ela está mesmo bem?**  
_Weaver_: **Ela está ótima! E a gravação? Como fica?**  
_Abby_: **Ehr...**  
_Weaver_: **Convidei Doug e Carol. Acho que vocês se lembram de Carol.**  
_Kovac_: **Carol?**  
_Abby_: **Mm... Mais ou menos.**  
_Kovac_: **Carol confirmou que vai?** - feliz  
_Abby_: **Hey, que alegria besta é essa?** - ironicamente  
_Kovac_: **Ehr... nada, ué.**  
_Weaver_: **Sim. E acredito que muita gente mais vai. E como vocês furaram de ir conosco na inauguração do Centro Carter, tem que ir nessa reunião.**  
_Abby_: **Ow, me desculpe por aquilo. Joe quebrou o braço.**  
_Kovac_: **É. Tinhamos até comprado a passagem, mas... ele caiu da escada e se machucou.**  
_Weaver_: **Eu lembro. Mas mesmo assim, tem que ir dessa vez.**  
_Kovac_: **Certo...**  
_Weaver_: **Confirmado?** - dando a mão pra fechar o negócio  
_Kovac_: **Ehr...** - timidamente dando a mão - **Okay, por que não?**  
_Weaver_: **Ótimo!** - apertando a mão de Luka  
_Abby_: **Vai que posso chegar lá me gabando por ser uma Chefe do PS.**  
_Kovac_: **Metida.** - irônico  
_Weaver_: **E você não se gabaria de ser o Diretor do Hospital?**  
_Kovac_: **Talvez só um pouquinho?** - sorrindo

Todos se levantam, menos Susan, que parece desmaiada no sofá, e começam a se despedir.  
_Abby_: **Sinto por não dar pra fazer a gravação hoje...**  
_Weaver_: **Não tem problemas. O importante é que vão.** - dando o cartão - **Estejam em Chicago no sábado. Liguem pra esse número e peçam autorização pras passagens.**  
_Abby_: **Ótimo. Agora é só ver se levamos Joe ou deixamos ele com uma babá...**  
Lewis salta do sofá:  
_Susan_: **Meu Deus!**

Todos se assustam com a reação inesperada de Susan. Lá está ela, de óculos escuros, boquiaberta, cabelos despenteados e pés levemente separados, enquando fica em pé, como se tivesse tomado o maior susto da vida. O trio de colegas a encara, até ela colocar as mãos na cabeça e gritar:  
_Susan_: **Esqueci o Cosmo com a babá!**

Aí ela sai correndo, abre a porta da sala e se manda.

Os três observam em silêncio enquanto Susan corre feito uma desesperada. Passam-se 15 segundos, com todos olhando pra ela, até Abby perguntar:  
_Abby_: **O que ela tá fazendo? Indo pro aeroporto a pé?**  
_Weaver_: **Eu acho que ela pretende ir até Iowa a pé...**  
_Kovac_: **Ehr... Eu dou uma carona pra ela até o aeroporto.**  
_Weaver_: **Não, eu faço isso.. Tenho mesmo que pegar um avião...****  
**Já bem distante, ouve-se um grito de Susan:**  
**Susan:** Cosmoooo!**  
_Weaver_: **Graças a Deus que em vôos diferentes.**

Todos os três sorriem. Weaver se despede pela última vez e fecha a porta da sala.

O casal Kovac se olha sorrindo. Gostaram do convite. Até Luka acordar pra realidade:  
_Kovac_: **Banho!** - apontando pro chuveiro  
_Abby_: **Já tô indo!**  
Lockhart corre até a escada, mas... para no meio do caminho, volta, e puxa Luka pelo braço, que é arrastado pela esposa até o banheiro.  
_Abby_: **Vem comigo.** - feliz  
_Kovac_: **Mas eu já tomei banho...**  
_Abby_: **E daí?**

O casal sobe sorrindo...

E do lado de fora, Weaver grita por Susan enquanto entra na cabine dupla.

**CENA 24 - NORTHWESTERN HOSPITAL, CHICAGO**  
Já é a manhã do dia seguinte e Weaver está em Chicago, no hospital Norhwestern, no saguão da cirurgia. Fica em silêncio até ver um rosto conhecido do outro lado do setor:  
_Weaver_: **Cleo?**  
A Dra. Finch vira o rosto ainda meio confusa...  
_Cleo_: **Kerry?**  
A pediatra estava levando um paciente, deitado na maca, até a sala de cirurgia.  
_Cleo_: **Que surpresa. O que faz aqui?**  
_Weaver_: **Vim ver você e Benton...**  
_Cleo_: **Ehr...** - meio confusa  
_Weaver_: **Estou fazendo um documentário. Passei na casa de vocês e me disseram que estavam trabalhando.**  
_Cleo_: **Ow, certo.** - sorrindo - **Que tipo de documentário?**

Entra Benton, vindo de dentro de uma das salas e prestes a começar uma operação:  
_Benton_: **Dra. Weaver...**  
_Weaver_: **Olá, Benton.**  
Os dois se abraçam amistosamente...  
_Benton_: **Corday me deu um alerta. Disse que você talvez passasse aqui.**  
Finch faz cara de enfezada. Benton percebeu.  
_Weaver_: **Aquela dedo-duro... Ela te falou do documentário?**  
_Benton_: **Claro. Vai ser nesse domingo? Estamos dentro.**  
_Cleo_: **Que documentário?**  
_Benton_: **Ehr... Eu não te falei?**  
_Cleo_: **Não...** - bastante fria - **Você não me conta muito sobre suas conversas com Elizabeth Corday.**

Peter fica sem reação, mas a encara com certa raiva. Cleo nem pisca e Weaver começa a se sentir desconfortável no meio da briga do casal...  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... É um documentário que farei nesse fim de semana.**  
_Cleo_: **Certo...**  
_Weaver_: **Vamos até o County com uma equipe de gravação e vamos falar sobre a medicina de anos atrás. E meu anos no County... E os colegas que conheci.**  
_Cleo_: **Vocês já não fizeram isso em abril? Na inauguração do Centro Carter?**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr...**  
_Cleo_: **O que me lembro é de não receber nenhum convite pra sair naquela noite.** - se volta pra Benton, ainda sem piscar - **É por que Elizabeth estava lá?**  
_Benton_: **Ai, meu Deus...** - ficando furioso  
_Weaver_: **Certo...** - desconfortável - **O convite está feito. Cleo, Benton, meu cartão...**

Kerry estende o cartão... e demora que Peter o pegue, mas sem tirar os olhos de Cleo, que também o encara. Weaver dá alguns passos pra trás, se vira e deixa os dois sozinhos  
_Benton_: **O que foi isso?**  
_Cleo_: **Como o que foi isso? Eu não fiz nada...**  
_Benton_: **Precisava ser tão mal educada com uma colega minha?**  
_Cleo_: **Eu não fui mal educada! Você que é um sem noção.**  
Peter prefere não responder...  
_Cleo_: **E você não vai nessa gravação.**  
_Benton_: **Até parece que não vou!**  
Os dois começam a ter uma séria discursão pública nos corredores do hospital:  
_Cleo_: **Você não vai, porque você sabe que se for, vai ficar todo meloso pra cima de Corday!**  
_Benton_: **Ela é uma amiga!**  
_Cleo_: **Ela é uma ex-namorada que está solitária desde que ficou viúva!**

Benton se aproxima de Cleo com muita raiva, mas apenas o que faz a apontar a cara dela com seu indicador e forças os músculos de seu maxilar... Então ele bate com os calcanhares e vai embora.  
_Cleo_: **Espere!** - Benton pára **Você ainda tem que cuidar desse paciente.**  
Peter retorna e quando estava próxima de Finch, ela joga a ficha médica, que ele quase derruba.  
_Cleo_: **Ele tem que operar a fimose.**  
E Finch vai embora.

O garoto de 14 anos, deitado na maca, assitiu a toda discussão e não deixou de notar na cara de raiva de Peter. Cheio de medo, ele pergunta para o cirurgião:  
_paciente_: **Será que eu próximo trocar de médico?**

**CENA 25 - AMBULANCE BAY, COUNTY GENERAL**  
Kerry já se encontra frente a frente do hospital onde trabalhou por quase 12 anos. E novamente, como tem que pedir autorização para a direção local, pede para a equipe de gravação esperar. E eles vão comer no Jumbo Mart.

Uma ambulância segue rumo até a entrada de emergências. Lá estão Gates e Sam, se peparando pra receber um paciente:  
_Gates_: **Isso não é verdade!** - sorrindo  
_Sam_: **Conta outra. Até parece que Sarah não é a fim do Alex.**  
_Gates_: **Olha, nada contra o Alex, ele é um garoto legal e o adoro, mas... Não!**  
_Sam_: **Como assim não?**  
Um ajuda o outro a colocar a bata estéril:  
_Gates_: **Seria... esquisito. Os dois são irmãos agora.**  
_Sam_: **Não ainda.**  
_Gates_: **Tecnicamente! Só em alguns meses, eu sei, mas... São nossos filhos. Eu não quero isso. É bizarro.**  
_Sam_: **É mesmo um pouco bizarro, né?**  
os dois se encaram dando bastante risada...

A ambulância chega e Zadro informa sobre o paciente, depois que Tony abre as portas:  
_Zadro_: **Neal Baer, 55 anos, vítima de bala perdida durante um tiroteio em Halsted, atingido no abdomem.**  
_Sam_: **Que azar... Perda de sangue.**  
_Zadro_: **Menos de um litro. A bala ficou alojada e o paciente desmaiou depois de 10MS.**  
_Gates_: **Vitais?**  
Os três conduziam o paciente até a sala de Trauma, quando Sam vê Weaver:  
_Sam_: **Dra. Weaver?** - surpresa  
_Weaver_: **Oi, Sam.**

Todos agora são acompanhados por Kerry, enquanto Zadro passa os sinais vitais:  
_Zadro_: **Ehr... 12x7, pulso em 110.**  
_Sam_: **O que faz aqui?**  
_Gates_: **Dra. Weaver, é um prazer em revê-la, mas... Sam, o paciente?**  
_Sam_: **Claro.** - começa a ascultá-lo  
_Weaver_: **Posso acompanhar vocês até lá dentro?**  
_Gates_: **Claro.**

**CENA 26 - ER**  
Todos passam pela triagem, não muito cheia, e quem estava com a maca acelera o passo, deixando Weaver pra trás:  
_Sam_: **Dra. Weaver, nós vamos levá-lo até a sala de trauma... Nos vemos depois!**  
_Weaver_: **Certo.**  
_Gates_: **Chamem um cirurgião e peçam unidades de O negativo...**  
E os três se distanciam.

Kerry segue rumo até a entrada da recepção. É um dia calmo. O quadro de pacientes não está cheio, Jerry está de costas pra recepção chupando um pirulito e lendo uma revista, enquanto que Brenner atravessa o corredor acompanhado de uma comitiva de residentes, que cruzam o caminho de Weaver em direção às macas alojadas do lado da recepção:  
_Brenner_: **E qual o diferencial para dor no peito? Daria.**  
_Daria_: **Ehr...** - procurando num caderno de anotações  
_Brenner_: **Tarde demais. Tracy.**  
_Tracy_: **Angina, infarto do miocárdio, estenose aórtica...**  
_Brenner_: **Daria.**  
_Daria_: **Cardiopatia hipertrófica** - se enrolando com o caderno - **Gases?**  
_Brenner_: **Isso foi uma pergunta?**  
_Daria_: **Ehr...**  
_Julia_: **E se não for o coração? Pode ser uma embolia pulmonar ou um pneumotórax**  
_Brenner_: **Muito bem, Dra. Wise. Alguém aqui se incomodou de observar o raio-x?**  
_Daria_: **Ehr...** - procurando no caderno  
_Brenner_: **Daria, pelo amor de Deus, larga esse caderno!**

Weaver observa o movimento e gosta do que vê. Principalmente dos novos detalhes em madeira em alguns móveis do PS... Ela então segue rumo até o balcão e fica próxima de Jerry, que está lendo uma lista dos melhores dramas médicos da televisão e tem Grey's Anatomy na casa.  
_Jerry_: **Quem escreveu essa besteira?**  
Kerry resolve dar um susto nele, gritando ao dar um tapa na mesa:  
_Weaver_: **Hey!**  
_Jerry_: **Jesus Cristo!** - se levantando da cadeira e vendo Kerry - **Me desculpe, Dra. Weaver. Eu prometo que não sou de fazer isso, só quando o movimento está pequeno.**  
Kerry o olha com certa ironia... Aí demora pra cair a ficha. E o recepcionista sorri:  
_Jerry_: **Dra Weaver!**  
_Weaver_: **Oi, Jerry**

Ele a abraça e sorrindo a levanta do chão.  
_Weaver_: **Calma senão você me quebra.**  
_Jerry_: **Quanto tempo.** - deixando ela no chão - **E não é que você veio mesmo?**  
_Weaver_: **Eu disse que viria.**  
_Jerry_: **Como foram as visitas?**  
_Weaver_: **Ótimas. Abby, Luka, Corday... Carol e Doug também vem.**  
_Jerry_: **Não brinca!** - sorrindo  
_Weaver_: **Bem... agora só preciso da autorização pra filmar aqui.** - olhando no quadro de pacientes - **Carter está aqui? Preciso falar com ele. Também preciso conversar com o chefe do PS.**  
_Jerry_: **Você não conhece a Dra. Banfield?**  
_Weaver_: **Não...**  
_Jerry_: **Ow...** - rindo **Você vai amar ela.**

**CENA 27 - DOCTOR'S LOUNGE**  
_Banfield_: **De jeito nenhum!**  
Cate e Kerry estão na sala de descansos do médico. A atual chefe está enchendo um copo com café enquanto recusa o pedido da ex-chefe de usar o PS como cenário de gravação.  
_Banfield_: **Isso é um PS público. Não vai poder parar pra gravação.**  
_Weaver_: **E quem disse que ele vai parar? Seria até bom mostrar como ele é movimentado..**  
_Banfield_: **Negativo. Não posso autorizar esse tipo de coisa em meu PS.**  
_Weaver_: **Eu já fui a chefe aqui e...**  
_Banfield_: **Mas não é mais.**

Kerry resolve encarar Cate e respirar fundo... Banfield não sabe com quem está lidando.  
_Weaver_: **Está vendo essa mesa em que está tomando café? Antes, era onde ficava uma maca. A antiga sala dos médicos ficava onde era a triagem. Eu que planejei a reforma em 2004.**  
_Banfield_: **Interessante. Ele ficou muito bonito assim.** - ironicamente  
_Weaver_: **Certo... Donald Anspaugh está?**  
_Banfield_: **Vai apelar pro papai?**

As duas estão se odiando... E Morris entra na saleta  
_Morris_: **É verdade... Dra. Weaver! Você por aqui!** - feliz  
_Weaver_: **Oi, Dr. Morris.**  
Archie corre em direção até Kerry e a abraça apertado.  
_Weaver_: **Urgh! Cuidado, Archie.** - sorrindo  
_Morris_: **Desculpe...** - dando tapas nos braços de Kerry - **Então? O que Jerry contou é verdade? Vai fazer um documentário aqui?**  
_Banfield_: **NÃ...**  
_Weaver_: **SIM.**  
As duas se encaram competindo. Mas Weaver falou mais alto.

_Morris_: **Isso é ótimo! Eu vou... vou poder dizer o quanto cresci nesse lugar. A Dra. Banfield pode confirmar: eu sou o melhor Atendente desse lugar! Claro, tirando a Dra. Banfield... E o Dr. Carter... E o Dr. Brenner...** - Archie acaba percebendo que não sobrou mais ninguém - **Eu tô noivo! Já te conteu?**  
_Weaver_: **Já.** - sorrindo - **Eu recebi as mensagens...**  
_Morris_: **Pois é... Eu liguei pro seu estúdio umas 50 vezes. Só que você nunca estava lá e também não consegui que ninguém me passasse o telefone de sua casa. Parece até que você estava me evitando...** - pegando o celular - **Me diz o número de seu celular? Assim podemos conversar sempre que der... Também posso te convidar pro meu casamento! Vai ser em Abril! Tá a fim?!**  
_Weaver_: **Ehr...**  
Archie fica encarando Kerry com aquele sorriso ingênuo e sincero que só ele pode fazer:  
_Weaver_: **Ehr... Claro, porque não? Mas... Eu não trouxe o meu celular.**

Kerry então recebe uma ligação. Cate sorri discretamente. Morris faz cara de leso. E Weaver atende o celular...  
_Weaver_: **Alô... Não, ainda não temos autorização.**

Kerry desliga o telefone e Archie sai da sala como uma criança mal-criada. Coincidentemente, topa com Carter, que estava entrando na sala.  
_Carter_: **O que que...** - nota Weaver - **Hey!**  
_Weaver_: **Dr. Carter...**  
Com certa alegria, Kerry segue até o colega e o abraça.  
_Carter_: **Que bom te ver novamente. O que faz aqui?**  
John vai até seu armário e prepara suas coisas. Está pra começar um turno.  
_Banfield_: **Ela acha que vai fazer um documentário aqui.**  
_Carter_: **Como?**  
_Weaver_: **Eu... eu VOU fazer um documentário aqui. É sobre minha passagem no County. Na verdade, sobre os médicos que conheci aqui.**  
_Carter_: **Sério? Legal. Quando isso?**  
_Weaver_: **Nesse fim de semana. Topa?**  
_Carter_: **Por que não?** - se vira pra Weaver - **Quem mais vem?**  
_Weaver_: **Quase todo mundo. Benton, Susan, Corday... Também falei com Abby, Luka, Carol e Doug.**  
_Carter_: **Carol e Doug também vem?** - sorrindo - **Legal!**  
_Weaver_: **Ah, John, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito contar pra você... mas teremos que esperar a gravação.**  
_Banfield_: **Essa gravação não vai rolar. Sinto muito.**  
_Weaver_: **Lá vem ela de novo.**

Cate se encheu da petulância de Weaver. Mas quando dá dois passos pra confrontá-la, Carter se mete no meio.  
_Carter_: **Calma, calma... Cate, ela vai fazer esse documentário.**  
_Banfield_: **De jeito nenhum.** - falando feito diva  
_Carter_: **Ehr... Meses atrás, quando eu disse que gostaria de ficar no County... O que você me disse?**  
Ela não responde...  
_Carter_: **Você não disse que estava pensando em sair daqui, e eu a convenci a ficar... enquanto você meio que me dava o cargo de atendente?**  
_Banfield_: **Dr. Carter...**  
_Carter_: **Por favor.** - sorrindo - **Não se leve tão a sério. Você mesma falou que estava amolecendo e prestes a sair da Chefia... Mostre que amoleceu mesmo. É só um dia de gravação.** - olha pra Kerry - **Vai ser só um dia?**  
_Weaver_: **Não deve levar mais do que três horas.**  
_Carter_: **Só três horas.** - coloca o braço por cima dos ombos de Weaver - **O que me diz?**  
_Banfield_: **Droga... Eu preciso ir.**

Ela toma rumo até sair da saleta.  
_Carter_: **Isso é um sim?**  
_Banfield_: **É um talvez!** - sai  
_Weave_: **Hmpf. Amadora**_**.**__  
_John sorri alto. E vai ele mesmo pegar um pouco de café.  
_Carter_: **Mas e então? Esse negócio rola mesmo?**  
_Weaver_: **Eu acredito que sim... Basta saber se todos estarão aqui no sábado.**

**CENA 28 - AEROPORTO DE BOSTON**  
Passaram-se alguns dias... já é manhã de sábado e um avião vindo de Seattle acabou de chegar. Doug e Carol estão desembarcando, esperando por suas malas e prontos pra esperar o vôo da conexão, que partirá em breve pra Chicago.  
_Doug_: **Tomara que não tenha estraviado...**  
_Carol_: **Não seja tão negativo.**  
_Doug_: **Como não ser negativo?** - sorrindo - **Estamos indo prum lugar que é um posso de negatividade.**  
_Carol_: **Não fala assim.** - dando com os ombros no marido - **Não fala assim...**  
_Doug_: **Tudo bem...**  
_Carol_: **Olha nosas malas.** - apontando pras bagagens.

Pouco depois, os dois esperam sentados nas cadeiras do terminal. Carol está lendo uma revista e Doug parece muito inquieto...  
_Carol_: **O que deu em você?** - sorrindo  
_Doug_: **Nada... Onde é o banheiro?**  
_Carol_: **Acho que lá atrás...**  
_Doug_: **Eu já volto.**  
Ross levanta rápido.  
_Carol_: **Eu juro que se você fugir do aeroporto, vou sem você.**  
De longe, seu marido responde...  
_Doug_: **Só tô indo mijar!** - sorrindo  
_Carol_: **Por que não informa isso no sistema de voz do aerporto?!** - sorrindo

Ross atravessa o saguão e passa por um casal que estava esperando o mesmo avião. São Abby e Kovac


	5. Chapter 5

...  
_**16x01 - REUNION - PARTE FINAL**_

**CENA 29 - AEROPORTO DE BOSTON**

Kovac e Lockhart esperam pelo avião que os levará até Boston, sem saber que algumas cadeiras distante deles, Carol está esperando pelo mesmo vôo. Mas até lá, Abby está inquieta.  
_Abby_: **Quanto tempo?**  
_Kovac_: **Meia hora.** - lendo jornal  
_Abby_: **Já falou com Ivana? Tá tudo okay com Joe?**  
_Kovac_: **A gente saiu de casa não tem nem uma hora.** - ainda lendo o jornal - **Tá tudo bem com ele.**

Abby cruza as pernas, começa a balançar a esquerda, que está por cima da direira, e encara o marido.  
_Kovac_: **O que?** - sem parar de ler o jornal  
_Abby_: **Ehr... Isso pode ser meio chato.**  
_Kovac_: **Fala.** - deixa o jornal do lado - **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Bem, a Kerry vai fazer umas perguntas sobre o que fazemos desde que saímos do County...**  
_Kovac_: **Certo.**  
_Abby_: **E se ela perguntar o motivo da gente ter saído da cidade?**  
Luka deixa o jornal de lado e massageia o espaço entre os olhos...

_Abby_: **Tipo.. Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas...**  
_Kovac_: **Certo.**  
_Abby_: **Foi tanta coisa errada...**

Nesse momento, Doug sai do banheiro e segue até uma máquina de refrigerante que estava do lado dos Kovacs  
_Kovac_: **Podemos dizer que foi por causa de Pratt. Mudas os ares.**  
_Abby_: **Não, Luka. Não vou usar o Greg pra contar uma mentira.**  
_Kovac_: **Tudo bem.** - vendo que fez besteira - **Falha minha. Falei sem pensar.**  
_Abby_: **Acontece...**

Ao fundo, a máquina não aceita a cédula de Doug  
_Abby_: **Mas sério, precisamos de uma resposta que seja a mesma de ambos.**  
_Kovac_: **Olha... Isso não é mentita: com a morte de meu pai, quis mudar de ares.**  
_Abby_: **Certo...**  
_Kovac_: **Aí você veio junto comigo e hoje somos líderes do Massachusets.**  
_Abby_: **Isso serve.**  
Luka levanta a mão direita e mostra exibe a palma pra esposa:  
_Kovac_: **Bate aqui.**  
Lockhart estranha.... mas resolve comprimentar o high five do marido.  
_Abby_: **O que diabos foi isso?** - rindo  
_Kovac_: **Sei lá...** - rindo enquanto pegava o jornal - **Achei que seria maneiro.**  
_Abby_: **Você não tem mais idade pra falar "maneiro".**

Ao fundo, Doug desiste da máquina e fala com o casal.  
_Doug_: **Com licença...**  
_Kovac&Abby_: **Sim.** ambos olham pra trás  
_Doug_: **Eu estou tentando pegar uma lata... mas a máquinha não aceita minha nota. Tem uma nota de 5 pra trocar?**  
_Kovac_: **Claro.**

O croata procura por uma nota de cinco em sua bolsa. Doug agradece o gesto de Kovac acenando discretamente com a cabeça, enquanto que Abby não consegue tirar os olhos de Doug.  
_Kovac_: **Aqui está.** - entregando a nota  
_Doug_: **Obrigado.**  
Ross dá a sua cédula pra Kovac e quando cruza olhares com Abby, percebe que ela o estava comendo vivo. Foi bem rápido: num lapso de segundo ele se sentiu desconfortável, num lapso de segundo ela ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar.

Enquanto Doug voltava pra máquina, Lockhart recuperava a respiração. Kovac percebe que a mulher está agindo de maneira estranha.  
_Kovac_: **Tudo bem?**  
_Abby_: **Tudo.** - inspirando forte

Ross pega seus refrigerantes, acena pros Kovacs e segue caminho até sua mulher. E ainda lendo o jornal, Luka não percebe que Abby continua secando Doug, de cima abaixo.

Doug se senta ao lado da mulher e abre a lata de refrigerante.  
_Carol_: **Você não acabou de urinar?**  
_Doug_: **Carol... Deixe-me dizer como funciona o corpo humano...**

Do outro lado do saguão, Abby, que observou Doug andar até se sentar, passa a ter certeza de que conhece a mulher que está do lado dele. E cutuca o marido.  
_Abby_: **Luka.**  
_Kovac_: **Oi.** - ainda lendo jornal  
_Abby_: **Aquela alí é...** - observa que ele ainda está lendo o jornal - **Que diabos de matéria é essa que você está lendo?** - irônica  
_Kovac_: **Como?** - ainda lendo  
_Abby_: **Olha pra mim quando eu falar!**  
Luka dobra o jornal e olha a mulher nos olhos.  
_Kovac_: **Melhor?**  
_Abby_: **Obrigada. Ehr...** - apontando discretamente pros Hathaway - **Aquele cara do refrigerante... Tá vendo a mulher com ele?**  
Carol está de costas.. Só é possível ver seus cabelos, que nem são mais cacheados como antes.  
_Abby_: **Eu acho que a conheço de algum lugar.**  
_Kovac_: **Da escola de Joe?**  
_Abby_: **Não... Eu acho que...**  
Hathaway vira o rosto por alguns segundos e o casal consegue ver seu perfil  
_Kovac_: **Aquela é a Carol? Do County?**  
_Abby_: **Acho que sim..**  
_Kovac_: **Pega suas coisas.**

_Doug_: **Acha que Haleh ainda está lá?**  
_Carol_: **Com certeza...**  
_Kovac_: **Carol?**

Um pouco ao fundo, estão o casal Kovac com suas bagagens de mão. Ao virar a cabeça, Hathaway confirou que era ela mesma...e ainda retribuou e encontro com um sorriso:  
_Carol_: **Oh, meu Deeeeeeus** - muito feliz  
A enfermeira se levanta e dá um abraço forte em Luka. Abby acha um pouco estranha a reação... Depois recebe um abraço de Carol. Enquanto isso, Doug, que continuava sentado, se virou pra tentar entender a situação...

**CENA 30 - ER**  
Um grupo de enfermeiras estão próximas de Weaver, no saguão da recepção, conversando sobre os últimos anos. Enquanto isso, ela tenta orientar os câmeras onde devem se posicionar. Sendo uma manhã de sábado, o movimento não é dos maiores... Mas Banfield não está gostando.  
_Banfield_: **Eu não estou gostando.** - apagando nomes nos quadros de pacientes  
_Weaver_: **Não vai demorar muito, prometo.** - nem olhando pra Cate  
A chefe do PS sai furiosa, pisando firme.

_Daw_: **Sim, mas e o salário?**  
Weaver sorri sem graça. As enfermeiras que estavam na roda xiam  
_Daw_: **Eu tô falando sério. Nem precisa dizer o valor: paga mais que aqui?**  
_Weaver_: **Bem...**  
_Haleh_: **Minha filha, isso não importa. Kerry, você está feliz?** - pegando uma ficha de paciente  
_Weaver_: **Estou ótima.** - sorrindo  
_Haleh_: **Isso é o que importa.**  
Haleh abraça a colega e sai pra trabalhar  
_Daw_: **Vocês não tem senso de humor..**  
_Chunny_: **Tem lugar aberto pra latinas?**  
_Weaver_: **Como assim?** - rindo  
_Chunny_: **Sei lá. Vai que eu posso arrasar como mulher do tempo.**  
Todas riem bastante.

Mas Simon chega...  
_Brenner_: **Daw, pode ajudar a Dra. Martin com uma laceração na III?**  
_Daw_: **Ehr.. Sim, Dr. Brenner.** - indo - **Até mais, Dra. Weaver.**  
_Weaver_: **Até...**  
_Chunny_: **Olha, eu preciso arranjar o que fazer, se não a Banfield me come viva.**  
_Weaver_: **Sério que tem esse pavor dela?** - irônica  
_Chunny_: **Dra. Weaver...** - pegando uma ficha médica - **Comparada a você, ela não é nada... Mas ainda assim é a chefe.**

Kerry sorri. Agora na recepção, próxima dela apenas Simon.  
_Brenner_: **Com licença... Dra. Weaver, não é?**  
_Weaver_: **Pode me chamar de Kerry.** - dando a mão  
_Brenner_: **Okay, Kerry Weaver...** - cumprimentando-a - **Hoje é o documentário com funcionários de sua época, não?**  
_Weaver_: **Bem... falando assim até me sinto velha.**  
_Brenner_: **Não..** - sorri sem jeito - **É que... você conheceu Neela Rasgotra?**  
_Weaver_: **Sim. Por alguns anos.**  
_Brenner_: **E ela vem?** - esperançoso  
_Weaver_: **Não... Infelizmente não. Acabei nem fazendo o convite.**  
_Brenner_: **Ow...**  
O alarme da porta da triagam apita. Tem paciente novo chegando e Simon sai de fininho pra recebê-lo.

Ainda na recepção, Kerry vê Sam chegando e colocando uns prontuários no lugar. Uma sorri pra outra... e Weaver se aproxima, enquando Taggart acessa o PC da recepção.  
_Weaver_: **Belo anel.**  
_Sam_: **Ah, isso?** - mostrando o anel no anelar - **É bonitinho.** - feliz  
_Weaver_: **Estou feliz por você.**  
_Sam_: **Obrigada.**  
_Weaver_: **Apesar de achar que conseguiria coisa melhor que Gates.**  
As duas se olham... e sorriem uma pra outra.

**CENA 31 - DOCTOR'S LOUNGE**  
John está arrumando suas coisas no armário. Acabou de dar plantão. Gates está preparando café e Morris está largadão no sofá, descansado.  
_Gates_: **Johnny boy.**  
_Carter_: **Ehr... Sim, Gates?**  
_Gates_: **Esse lance do documentáro... Só pra esclarecer... Eu não tô nele, né?**  
_Carter_: **Como?** - prestando mais atenção  
_Gates_: **Dra. Weaver disse que faria uma gravação com ex-colegas... Mas eu não fui convidado. E vou dar plantão durante as filmagens.**  
_Carter_: **Bem...**  
_Morris_: **Espera, espera, espera!** - se levantando do sofá - **Como é a história?**  
_Gates_: **O que?**  
_Morris_: **Eu também não recebi convite nenhum... e vou trabalhar até amanhã.**  
_Carter_: **Bem... Achei que já tivesse se tocado.**  
_Morris_: **Mas.. Não! Trabalhei com a Dra. Weaver uns três anos! E passei maquiagem!**  
_Gates_: **Você o que?**  
_Morris_: **Minhas sardas não ficam bem no vídeo** - empinando o nariz - **Eu passo um pouco de pó e fico ótimo.**  
_Carter_: **Você está mesmo muito bem, Morris.** - sorrindo e indo em direção à saída  
_Morris_: **Carter, fala com Weaver pra mim?**  
_Carter_: **Como?** - para em frente a porta  
_Morris_: **Pergunta se eu tô dentro da filmagem...**  
_Carter_: **Ehr...**  
_Morris_: **Qualquer coisa, é só dizer que eu dou o tom.**  
Carter e Gates encaram o sonso do Morris. Sendo que Tony faz um grande bico...

**CENA 32 - AEROPORTO DE BOSTON**  
Luka e Carol se veem muito empolgados na conversa. Abby e Doug até se sentem meio que de fora.  
_Kovac_: **Eu tinha certeza de que a Tess seria mais esperta que a Kate.**  
_Carol_: **Está chamand a Kate de burra?** - rindo  
_Kovac_: **Não!** - sorrindo - **Só que a Tess é mais sonsa... mais líder que a irmã.**  
_Carol_: **Não tem como você saber disso.** - bate nele com o jorna - **Você só as viu bebês.**

Pra não ficarem quietos o tempo todo, Lockhart e Ross resolvem se apresentar. Mesmo que ironicamente.  
_Doug_: **Doug Ross.** - dando as mãos  
_Abby_: **Abby Lockhart.**

_Carol_: **Ow... Nos desculpe.** - vendo os outros dois - **Só estávamos nos atualizando.**  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem.** - sorrindo  
_Carol_: **E Abby, você está ótima.**  
_Abby_: **Muito obrigada...**  
_Carol_: **Viu, Luka? Eu não disse que você ia encontrar alguém?**

_Doug_: **Ehr... Espera um momento.**  
Luka e Carol se viram pra Doug  
_Doug_: **Colega... você foi o cara que ficou com minha esposa?**  
_Kovac_: **Ehr... Como?** - sorrindo sem graça  
_Doug_: **Quando eu viagei pra Seattle e ela ficou.**  
_Kovac_: **Ehr...**  
_Carol_: **Doug...** - sem graça  
_Doug_: **Tudo bem. Ela me contou.**  
_Kovac_: **Ow...**  
_Doug_: **Ela não me contou que era um cara de uns 2m do leste europeu, mas tudo bem.**  
_Kovac_: **Olha, me desculpe...** - colocando as mãos no próprio peito - **Foi uma outra fase de minha vida. Eu nunca faria isso de novo...**  
_Doug_: **Relaxe. Eu tava longe mesmo.**

Abby e Carol só ficam olhando os dois conversando

_Doug_: **Agora... ela tava grávida de gêmeos, né?**  
O croata fica sem resposta, Carol vermelha e Abby está... até que se divertindo  
_Doug_: **Isso foi errado.**  
_Kovac_: **Me desculpe...**  
_Doug_: **Bem, se você ficou com minha esposa, eu acho que vou ter que ficar com a sua.**  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem.**

Todos os três encaram Lockhart. Especialmente Doug, que sorri sem graça enquanto coça a nuca  
_Doug_: **Ehr... eu só tava brincando...**  
_Abby_: **Ow... Eu... Eu também.** - muito sem graça

O sistema de voz do aeroporto pede que os passageiros pro vôo de Chicago embarquem logo. Todos pegam suas bagagens e Doug se aproxima amistosamente de Kovac  
_Doug_: **Carol me falou de um cara que a ajudou enquanto viajei...** - estendendo a mão - **Muito obrigado...**  
_Kovac_: **Claro... Agora vamos pro County?**  
_Doug_: **Com certeza.**  
Os dois homens vão na frente...  
_Doug_: **Me diz uma coisa... como você conseguiu trabalhar tanto tempo com Weaver?**

As duas ficam pra trás...  
_Abby_: **Homens.**  
_Carol_: **Então você está a fim de meu marido...**  
_Abby_: **Não!**  
_Carol_: **Relexe.** - sorrindo - **Você é muito tensa, Abby.**  
_Abby_: **Eu só... não me dou bem em situações bizarras.**  
_Carol_: **Tudo bem... Ehr.. Teve filhos?**  
_Abby_: **Um. Joe.**  
_Carol_: **Que legal.**  
_Abby_: **Mais algum além das gêmeas?**

E as duas seguem conversando enquanto rumam pro avião....

**CENA 33 - MÚLTIPLAS TOMADAS**  
_trilha sonora serena, cenas meio que em câmera lenta_  
Todos estão indo até o County, pronto para as gravações...

Elizabeth está sozinha em sua fileira, olhando para a janela enquanto sobrevoa os EUA

Susan tenta manter a calma e paciência, enquanto fica olhando pra cima e pensa em sua sorte pelo fato de dois gordos usarem seu ombro pra tirarem um cochilo

Benton e Cleo brigam mais uma vez... e ele sai de casa sem ela

Jeanie Boulet dirige seu carro até o County

No avião que partiu de Boston, alguns assentos foram trocados. Doug fez questão de sentar do Lado de Luka enquanto contam histórias sobre o County, gesticuando e rindo bastante, enquanto que as duas, Abby e Carol, trocam figurinhas sobre suas vidas, também bastante animadas

Carter está colocando sua gravata e é ajudado por Weaver. Os dois sorriem... Morris observa os dois de longe, morrendo de inveja. Até que Weaver acena com a cabeça, pedindo pra ele se aproximar. E ela coloca um sorriso na cara de Morris quando começa a ajeitar sua gravata

E todos pouco a pouco vão chegando no County

Jeanie Boulet foi a primeira a chegar. E é comprimentada com um forte abraço de Weaver, Haleh e Carter...

Peter chega logo depois. Ele chegou naquele jeito sério dele, mas depois de ver quem estava lá abre um grande sorriso. Ele beija Boulet no rosto e precisa se "defender" dos falsos golpes de boxe que Carter fingiu aplicar nele...

Dois táxis chegam quase que simultaneamente. Um deles havia sido dividido pelos Ross e pelos Kovac. O outro era de Corday. Assim que ela é vista enquanto descia do carro, Luka e Abby vão até sua direção para abraça-la. Carol e Doug fazem o mesmo. De maneira tímida. Mas os três acabam abrindo um sorriso. As duas, Hathaway e Corday se abraçam forte, depois Doug dá um beijo longo e estalado no rosto da colega. E fala algumas palavras no ouvido dela. Lizzie então pega na mãe de Doug e balança a cabeça confirmando seja lá o que ele disse. Depois todos pegam suas bagagens e seguem pro PS

O local está ficando cada vez mais cheio... e cada vez mais feliz. Excessão de Banfield, que não gosta de nada da bagunça no local. Morris correu pra abraçar Luka e Abby. Carter, muito feliz, segue caminho até Doug e Carol. Todos se abraçam. Se desculpando pela "ignorada", Carter aperta a mão de Kovac e dá um soquinho no ombro de Abby. Benton e Luka se balançam a cabeça timidamente, enquanto que o cirurgião, acompanhando de Jeanie, vai ver Doug e Carol. Depois, seus olhos brilham ao ver Corday

Ao fundo, Weaver contrempla a reunião com felicidade. É quando Susan chega fazendo a dança da vitória. Ela conhece praticamente todos que estão lá e é só sorrisos. Mas faz questão de encontrar Kerry e gesticular dizendo que ela não precisa se preocupar, pois não bebeu nada. Mas isso não impede dela pular nas costas de Doug e logo depois ser abraçada por Susan

Pouco depois, saindo de um trauma, Sam se une ao gupo, que é só alegria.

O mesmo serve para Jerry, as outras enfermeiras...

E antes de iniciar a gravação, Weaver procurar arrumar toda essa gente para se encaixarem numa foto.

Ela entrega a foto pra Daria, que acaba tirando a foto da melhor reunião que um grupo de colegas poderia ter...

**Executive Producers****  
**_**Chistopher Chulack**__**  
**__**Michael Crichton**__**  
**__**John Wells**__**  
**__**Joe Sachs**_


End file.
